Accidental Love
by DragonsAngel68
Summary: Playboy Auror, Draco Malfoy, collects women like some people collect stamps, until an unforunate incident with one woman.  Turned virtual recluse, Draco is only lured back into the social world when his partner steps in and sets him up.
1. A Hard Days Night

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

_Chapter title, "A Hard Days Night", shamelessly borrowed from the Beatles, for no other reason than it's fitting._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**A HARD DAYS NIGHT**

Draco slumped against the wall of the elevator and waited for the right floor to be announced. He allowed his eyes to slip closed for just a few moments, relishing the way they stopped burning when he refused to let any light past his lids.

"Level two — Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office; Auror Headquarters; and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Malfoy!" Harry gave the blond a sharp shove in the shoulder. "This is us."

If he could have walked with his eyes closed, Draco wouldn't have hesitated. It physically hurt to open them, but he had no choice. He glanced through blurry orbs at the sign announcing the department: Elite Auror Unit. A small surge of pride filled him, as it did whenever they returned to the unit after a successful arrest.

Draco didn't need to be told how lucky he was to be here today. Things could have turned out vastly different after the war, but somehow he had gained the confidence of one wizard — his current partner — and the rest had simply fallen into place.

Instead of having a permanent address somewhere in the North Sea, he was a member of a special Elite Auror unit dedicated to tracking down the most heinous magical criminals. They dealt primarily with the villains the ordinary Aurors had either failed to apprehend or those who were deemed to be too dark for them to attempt to capture. In short, they were the very best of the best.

Draco dropped into his chair and regarded his paperwork-strewn desk with contempt. Apart from being exhausted, he was filthy. It had been two days since he'd been able to shower, or perhaps it was three, he'd lost track of the time while they were waiting for their latest quarry to expose himself. When he picked up his quill he acknowledged, to himself, that there was definitely a downside to removing these criminals from the streets: the paperwork, and that was just the start of the rubbish they had to go through to ensure these reprobates stayed where they couldn't hurt anyone else. They had to make certain everything was in order immediately, or they risked losing their prisoner on a technicality. It had happened in the past, and the department was still divided on whose temper was more frightening — Harry Potter's or Draco Malfoy's — when that happened.

Draco dipped his quill in the inkpot and sighed heavily at the pile of paperwork he had to complete before leaving for the day or night or whatever it was at the moment. At this rate he was going to have to place a Floo call home and have one of the house elves deliver some food for him. Not that it would be an unusual request these days, because they seemed to be doing as many overtime hours as ordinary hours most weeks and that didn't take into account the field work that took them away for days or weeks at a time.

Just as his quill made contact with the parchment, his partner propped himself on the corner of Draco's desk. He glanced up, irritated at the invasion to his personal space. "Potter?"

"Ron's on his way home, and he offered to have his mum send some food in for us. Are you hungry?" Harry asked wearily.

"No, thank you." Draco appreciated the gesture to include him, but he felt like something decent to eat. It had been days since he had eaten anything he really enjoyed, so he was definitely going to treat his taste buds tonight — just as soon as he got through the preliminary paperwork.

"If you're sure. Mrs. Weasley is the best cook I know."

"I'm sure."

"Fine," Harry muttered as he slid from the desk. "Ron, tell your mum it's just for me."

"Okay," the redhead answered. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Maybe." Harry sighed. "If we can get through all the paperwork tonight I plan on sleeping tomorrow."

Ron Weasley nodded and grinned at his best friend. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay." Harry waved half-heartedly and turned back to his desk, thinking how lucky his best friend was to not to have to deal with all this rubbish. Sometimes he regretted accepting the position in the Elite Unit. He couldn't deny that it was more exciting than being a regular Auror, but the paperwork the smaller unit had to deal with, without support from anyone else, made the job extraordinarily tedious at times. Still, it wasn't like he had to do paperwork all day long like Ron, who had been an active Auror until he was injured badly in the line of duty a year ago.

Draco looked up, irritated, from his work as Potter dropped himself noisily into his chair. He growled under his breath and continued working. They were both tired, and if he were to comment on his partner's lack of grace it would develop into an argument without a doubt, and he simply did not have the strength to deal with that at the moment.

For the next hour the only sound that filled the office space was the scratching of two quills, furiously trying to get through the necessary formalities. It was comforting to Draco, in an odd sort of way. He'd never really tried to examine the feeling too closely for fear of what he might have to admit to himself, but he had his suspicions. The final paperwork meant one less felon on the streets of Britain, and while it was a pain in the rear end, it was a worthwhile endeavor.

A loud crash just outside the office door brought both men to their feet with their wands drawn, ready for action.

"It's just me, Harry!"

Potter visibly relaxed and sheathed his wand immediately. "My dinner has arrived," he said happily.

Draco shook his head disgustedly and resumed his position at his desk, not paying attention to the person entering the office with the basket full of delicious smelling food. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his system, which was now flooded with adrenaline, and picked up his quill.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Malfoy?" Harry asked. "There's enough to feed the entire squad here plus some."

The blond wizard glanced up again, annoyed at the interruption, but with no energy to convey the emotion with just a look. "I said—" He stopped short. The person who had delivered Potter's meal was still in the office, looking expectantly at him, Draco.

"I'm not kidding," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley has packed way too much for me."

Draco cleared his throat lightly. His eyes were on the very beautiful woman standing beside Potter's desk. "I—err—of course, if you require help. It would be a shame to waste the food."

Harry grinned at the woman and rolled his eyes comically, and she giggled melodically in turn.

"I'll leave you to it then," the woman said. "Just remember to send Mum's basket back tomorrow or she'll have your guts for potions ingredients."

"I will, and thanks," Harry responded sincerely.

"No problem, I was on my way to work anyway." The woman gave one final wave before disappearing through the doorway.

Draco waited until the woman had left the office before wandering over to his partner's desk and the basket of food. "Who was that?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Ginny," Harry answered, pulling food out of the basket and placing on top of the papers on his desk. "How about we take a break while we eat and then get stuck back into it?"

Draco glanced back at his share of the paperwork and immediately regretted the action. Another half an hour wasn't going to make that much difference to the time they would get out of here — the hour would still be utterly indecent either way. "All right."

When the men had piled their plates high with hot food they sat at their respective desks and ate in silence for the most part. Both were enjoying the food and the opportunity to switch off for a little while. When Draco got up and helped himself to a third slice of treacle tart, he perched himself on the corner of Potter's desk instead of returning to his own space.

"This Ginny... How do you know her?"

"She's Ron's sister."

Draco frowned deeply. "I didn't know Weasley had a sister."

"You remember her from Hogwarts," Harry insisted. "How could you forget the witch who made you sneeze bats for— How long was it you were doing that?"

"Her? That's _her_?"

Harry nodded. "Yep."

"Good Merlin, the years have been kind," Draco muttered under his breath. "What is it that _Miss_ Weasley spends her time doing these days?"

"She's a Healer at St. Mungo's."

"Beauty and intelligence."

"Yes, and don't think you're getting close to that beauty."

"Am I stepping on your territory, Potter?"

"No, Ginny is like a sister to me and—"

"Then there's no problem," Draco said confidently. "Does she have a boyfriend, husband, significant other?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Harry admitted. "But—"

"Don't worry about the 'buts', Potter, they always work themselves out."

"She's not your type, Malfoy."

"Who says?" Draco questioned with faux curiosity.

"I've seen your type: beautiful, shallow and stupid," Harry reminded him. "Ginny _is_ beautiful, but she's intelligent and she _has_ feelings."

"Perhaps I'm tired of the women I've been dating? Maybe I'm looking for something different?"

"A redhead?" Harry offered. It was no secret that Malfoy preferred blondes, tall, leggy ones at that.

"Intelligent conversation," Draco countered.

"You actually talk to the women you see?"

"No, they're only good for one thing," Draco acknowledged with a wry grin.

Harry leaned back in his chair and regarded his partner seriously. He knew how difficult it was to maintain a relationship while active in the field, not every woman would understand that work can take them away for months at a time and that in that time they were actually working almost twenty-four hours a day to wrap the case up, not out socializing or bedding other women. There were times when he thought Malfoy had the right idea: not getting involved, and simply calling upon various women to satisfy his needs. However, the thought of Ginny being one of those women on his revolving selection platter sent chills down his spine. It wasn't so much the idea of her agreeing to a casual relationship with the blond, it was more the notion of what would happen when her real brothers found out — he'd grown quite attached to his partner and didn't want to have to clean his black dress robes to attend the funeral. "You're not thinking of adding her to you call list, are you?"

"Potter, I'm twenty-eight. I'm getting bored with those women. They offer me nothing more than sexual relief. Don't you ever wish there was someone waiting at home for you when you return from a mission?"

"Of course I do, but you know how that worked out," Harry responded sourly. At the end of the war Harry had had his pick of women. He was the hero and everyone wanted to be close to him. However, as time went on he lost girlfriend after girlfriend, because he would always put the mission first. Each time another relationship failed it hurt him deeply, and he was now to the point where he'd sworn off relationships in favor of saving himself the anguish. "I suggest getting a puppy."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "I remember well, but that doesn't mean it would be like that for me or anyone else, and for the record, puppies are messy."

"So are women," Harry insisted. "The fact is no woman is going to stand for you being away from them for months at a time with no contact at all. Their imaginations begin to go wild, and suddenly you're sleeping with everything in a skirt."

"That's where your girlfriends got you confused with me." Draco smirked confidently.

Harry shook his head. "Believe me, it doesn't work, no matter how understanding they claim to be in the beginning."

"We'll see," Draco answered vaguely.

"Look, just do me a favor and pick someone I don't know."

Draco chuckled lightly and lifted himself off the desk. "Less damaging to your reputation that way?"

"That way I don't have to pick up the pieces on both sides of the relationship when it fails."

"You forgot just one thing... I don't fail at anything."

Harry laughed heartily. "Tell me, how is that clingy one? What was her name?"

"I haven't heard from her in days," Draco snapped bitingly.

"You haven't been home in days," Harry pointed out amusedly.

Draco growled something not very polite under his breath and lowered himself into his chair again. His eyes flicked up to meet his partner's as he picked up his quill, and he was most disgusted to find the man still laughing at him. He wished he'd kept the problem he was having with one of the women he'd hooked up with a few months ago to himself, but when you spent days on end with one person, personal details were bound to start slipping out. The woman in question was undeniably beautiful and certifiably insane. It wasn't unusual for Draco to receive several owls a day asking where he was and what time he'd be home or for the woman to turn up on his doorstep when he was entertaining someone else. Of course, Potter had taunted him relentlessly about having a stalker, and although Draco dismissed the idea, he was hard pressed to find a different explanation. It seemed this woman had laid claim to him and was hell bent on becoming Mrs. Draco Malfoy — a thought that privately terrified him. He wasn't ready for all that rubbish, and while he'd grown bored with his lifestyle, all he was really looking for was some intelligent conversation away from the office; someone permanent in his life that he could rely upon, like a best friend with benefits.

The sky was just starting to turn pearly pink as the two Elite Aurors left the office for their respective homes. As beautiful as the sunrise was, Draco wished dearly he'd been able to miss it this morning, as sleep was the far more attractive option. When he Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor Draco uncharacteristically stumbled. If there was any doubt in his mind about his state of exhaustion that confirmed it unconditionally. Now all he had to decide was whether he should shower first or simply fall onto his bed fully clothed and bother with all of that when he awoke.

By the time he reached his chambers, his legs were burning from over exertion. He made his decision immediately: sleep first, cleanliness later.

"I thought you'd never get home, darling."

Draco's eyes popped wide open. The stalker was standing in his private chambers, wearing his bathrobe and quite obviously not much else. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you, of course."

He reminded himself to have a word with the house elves about letting _certain_ people into the house when he wasn't here. "Look, I haven't slept for a couple of days, and I'm really not in the mood for company, so I'd appreciate it if you showed yourself out."

"Oh, you poor baby." She slinked forward and tried to stroke his face, but Draco jerked away from her touch. "Let me help you to relax."

"Just leave," Draco hissed.

"Darling, I know you're tired, but there's no reason to be uncivil."

"Minty!" Draco bellowed, looking around his for the arrival of his servant. He thought he just saw a large ear out of the corner of his eye and was turning to give the house elf an order when the world went black.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	2. Special Care

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**SPECIAL CARE**

"I think he's starting to come around."

Noises were bombarding his head and although they were loud, or seemed so, they also sounded far away. Draco tried to open his eyes, but they felt so very heavy. He had the feeling that something wasn't quite right. No sooner had the feeling been recognized, than he started to remember.

He was home. She was waiting for him. He'd called for Minty. And then there was an enormous blank.

With his heart hammering in his chest and panic beginning to race through his veins, Draco forced himself to open his eyes. He blinked several times as the light in the room blinded him. It was then that he realized he wasn't at home. The noises weren't anything close to what he associated with the manor and the light was too bright for all but a few parlors in the massive house.

_"Malfoy? Draco? Are you with us?"_

"Give him a few minutes to get his bearings and find his tongue, Harry."

_'Potter,'_ Draco could hear himself screaming, but there was no reaction from anyone in the room. He tried to move, but found he couldn't. Although the knowledge that his partner was in the room should have calmed him, Draco found himself drowning in his own acrimonious panic.

_"What's happening to him?"_

_"He's just scared. It's perfectly normal. Just keep talking to him, reassure him that he's safe and everything is all right."_

_"Draco, it's all right... Just relax, you can talk when you feel up to it."_

He could hear Potter babbling on and on about relaxing, but the mere fact that he found it impossible to respond was driving him to the brink of insanity. There was something very wrong with him. Draco growled in frustration and was startled by the reaction of those in the room — Potter and whoever else's voice he'd been hearing.

"That's it, come on, Malfoy, I've never known you to be so stuck for words," Potter encouraged.

"Pot—ter," Draco rasped.

Harry grinned broadly at him. "How are you feeling?"

Draco coughed roughly. His throat was as dry as a desert wind. "Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's. You've been here for a couple of days."

"What happened?"

"You didn't turn up for work, so I sent you an owl, and when Hedwig returned with my note still attached to her leg I knew something was up. Anyway, I Floo called you and saw for myself what was happening."

"What?"

"You were unconscious and there was a woman rocking your body back and forth. She was crooning something really eerie. I figured things weren't right, so we stormed your house."

"Where is she?"

"In the Janus Thickey Ward. Was she your stalker?"

Draco nodded to confirm Harry's suspicions and accepted the drink from the Healer in the room. He presumed she was the owner of the other voice he'd heard.

"You might have a little damage control to do when you get home as well."

"Why?"

"We sort of scared your house elves half to death when we stormed the house."

Draco groaned wearily. The last thing he needed was nervous servants; they generally made life damn near impossible when they were upset about something.

"Sorry, if I could just interrupt for a little while," the Healer said firmly. "There are some questions I need to ask of my patient."

"Did you want me to wait outside?" Harry offered.

"It doesn't bother me, they're just general questions," the Healer responded warmly. "Now, do you have any pain, Mr. Malfoy?"

"My head, and I can't seem to move properly."

The Healer nodded thoughtfully as she scribbled in a file. "You seem to have sustained an injury to your head, so the pain you're feeling is quite normal. Your body will return to normal in time. It is reasonable to expect a level of tightness in your muscles after being static for such a prolonged period. Plus you were hit with any number of paralyzing hexes, so they'll need time to wear off properly. We'll start with some general movement to loosen you up, and perhaps some massage to get the blood flowing effectively."

"Can I have something for the pain?"

"You've got to remain conscious for four hours before you can take anything. The moment you've done that I'll administer some pain relief. How are your eyes?"

"They hurt."

"From the light?"

"Yes."

"Are you experiencing any blurred vision?"

"Not now."

"Good. I'll leave you for a little while. Try to get some rest and stay in bed. We might try some food as well."

Draco waited until the Healer had left the room to start pulling himself awkwardly up the bed.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Sit up," Draco ground out.

"Do you want some help?"

"NO! I can do it."

"Fine, just offering." Harry leaned back in his chair and watched his partner struggle with his fatigued body.

Draco continued to try to get his body to cooperate, but it was being as stubborn as his brain was at times. Before long he was panting from the exertion and had to admit defeat. "Potter, would you mind?"

"Oh, you want my help now?"

"What's going on in here?" the Healer asked sharply as she crossed the room.

"He wants to sit up," Harry informed her.

"Until you get your muscles stretched and working properly again you're going to find the simplest of things impossible to do without assistance. Harry, you should have helped him."

"I offered, but he's a tenacious bastard."

"Well, let's get you comfortable now," the Healer said in an uncompromising tone.

Draco tried not to show his horror as she began to move his uncooperative body around the bed. In just a few minutes, he was sitting up against fully fluffed pillows, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Isn't that better?"

The blond wizard mumbled something to the affirmative and tried to ignore the dizziness he was experiencing.

"Now, I want you to try eating something." She pushed the table over so it covered his legs. "It's just a light snack, and if you can keep that down we'll move on to bigger meals."

Draco looked at the food in front of him with open disgust. There wasn't a single item on the tray that he considered good enough to pass his lips.

"Eat up," Harry encouraged amusedly.

"I'll be back soon to see how you're getting along," the Healer said, patting Draco's foot before she left.

"Who is she?" Draco demanded sharply.

"Your Healer."

"I realize that," Draco snapped. "Who is she?"

"I thought you professed to have an excellent memory for beautiful women."

"I do."

"Yet, you've forgotten her."

"I have a headache."

"Of course, blame the headache."

"Potter!"

"Fine, it's Ginny Weasley."

"She delivered dinner the other night?"

"Yeah, she did and your eyes just about left your head when she was there," Harry teased. "Though I can think of easier ways to get to know a woman than this."

"Very funny, Potter."

"I think so." Harry sobered quickly. "Can you remember what happened?"

"Let's see... We left the office at the same time. I arrived home to find her waiting for me in my private chambers, wearing my bathrobe, and I told her to leave. When she refused, I summoned Minty, and that's all I remember."

"Your house elf let her in?"

"I hadn't instructed her not to, and sometimes I arrange for someone to meet me at home, so she wouldn't have thought it unusual."

Harry rolled his eyes. "She didn't exactly trespass then, so all we can charge her with is assault and deprivation of liberty."

Draco nodded slightly, making his head throb even more. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a few moments.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Harry offered.

"Thanks."

"Just make sure you behave yourself for Ginny."

Draco smirked, despite his pain. "Would I give her any grief?"

Harry paused and pretended to think very hard about his answer. "Yes."

"I resent that," Draco grumbled.

"Just don't give her a hard time, or you'll end up spending longer in here than you want to." Harry stood ready to leave. "I'll see you later."

The moment Potter disappeared through the doorway Draco pushed the table away from him and sunk back into his pillows. He couldn't believe he was in this position, especially after all his training. It was ludicrous to think that a woman, one that was barking mad at that, had put him in hospital. Most of all, it was frustrating. Draco felt like he'd not only let himself down, but also the unit. He had been proven to be weak on some level and that did not bode well for his position as an Elite Auror.

A movement in the doorway disturbed him from his thoughts. He had no idea how long he'd sat there mentally kicking his own arse, or even if he'd remained awake for the entire time, because when he opened his gray eyes the room was distinctly shadowy.

"You haven't eaten anything," Ginny said, inspecting the tray.

"Not hungry."

"You must be, and if you're not you'll have to force yourself." She carefully perched herself on the edge of the bed. "Come on, the warming charm has held, so let's eat up."

Draco regarded the woman sitting on his bed from underneath hooded eyes. While he didn't mind the company of a beautiful woman, this one was particularly pushy, and he really just felt like being alone at the moment. A little privacy while he berated himself wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

"I'm quite accustomed to feeding my nieces and nephews you know," Ginny threatened lightly.

Draco frowned at the woman. "What?"

Ginny sighed heavily and pulled the tray closer to her. She picked up the soupspoon and filled it with thick, creamy pumpkin soup. "Open wide."

"I am quite capable of feeding myself," Draco snapped.

"I thought you might be, but your reluctance to do so might see you in my care for far longer than is necessary."

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm the Healer and you'll do as I say, Malfoy." Ginny grinned coldly at him. "Now, open wide."

"Don't you have other patients to terrorize?"

"I'm off duty."

"Then why don't you go home?"

"I promised Harry I'd look after his partner and make sure he made a full recovery," Ginny answered matter-of-factly. Harry had spoken to her before he'd left and, as Draco had no family, she'd promised to sit with him for a while just to make sure he was all right.

"When am I getting out of here?"

"Not until I'm satisfied there are no residual effects from your head injury or those hexes. Potions can only do so much; you have to do the rest yourself. Now, we start by eating healthy." Ginny offered him the spoon again.

"I can feed myself," Draco snapped.

"All right, but you're missing a real treat. I make excellent broom noises and my imitation of the Hogwarts Express is near perfect."

Draco didn't bother to mask the mortified expression on his face. The thought that his alleged Healer was nuttier than the woman who attacked him loitered as it crossed his mind. "I'm a grown man."

"So you admit to being a bigger baby than a five-year-old?" Ginny's eyes twinkled when she smiled at him. "That's an excellent start."

How he had ever thought this woman might have been worth chasing was quite beyond him at this juncture. Perhaps the nutter now residing in the locked ward had done him a favor when she hit him on the head — knocked some sense into him, so to speak, and gave him the opportunity to see what resided under the pretty face of the woman he was considering.

"This is your last chance to feed yourself," Ginny warned. "Or I'm going to warm up the Hogwarts Express."

Not foolish enough to call her bluff, because he believed her to be insane enough to start making train noises, Draco snatched the spoon from her hand, sending the small amount of pumpkin soup on the spoon down his front. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful!" Although she was able to suppress the giggle threatening to burst forth when the soup went flying, Ginny wasn't able to hide the amused grin on her face.

"Bloody hell!"

Ginny picked up a napkin and leaned over. "Here, allow me."

He snatched the napkin from her hand and glared at her. "Contrary to your belief, I am not a baby."

"I thought we'd already covered this: you're a man — that's worse," Ginny countered.

Draco muttered under his breath about rude Healers and pushy witches and what he'd like to do to them.

Apart from a giggle, Ginny didn't respond to the comment. He was an ornery man at the best of times, according to Harry, and would disagree with anyone just for the sake of it, so she saw no point in pushing him too far. She'd made her point about him doing as he's told, and that was good enough for the time being or until he started misbehaving again. Aside from a few words of encouragement to keep him eating, Ginny remained silent while he ate his meal. It was more difficult than it should have been at times, because his facial expressions were doing nothing to help her keep her composure.

As he placed his cutlery on his now empty plate Ginny smiled broadly at him. "Does that feel better?"

"Was that poison supposed to make me feel better?"

"The food will give you energy and that will help you to feel better."

"Food? My house elves eat better than that!"

"Well, perhaps a nice fat donation to the catering division of the hospital would improve the meals."

"You have got to be kidding," Draco spat.

"Nope, not kidding. People who complain are part of the problem. You should to strive to be part of the solution."

"Don't tell me... You became a Healer to be part of the solution," Draco said derisively.

"Something like that." Ginny smiled brightly at her patient. "I decided I wanted to do something to help people. Just like you."

"I don't—"

"You do," Ginny insisted. "In fact, you help the entire world by removing the worst criminals from the streets."

Draco defended himself under his breath.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"What?"

"Talk to yourself." Ginny's eyes lit up in amusement at his horrified expression. "It's not healthy, you know."

"I am perfectly healthy!"

"Except for the fact that you're currently in a hospital bed and you talk to yourself," Ginny countered. "Perhaps I should have a specialist take a look at you. You know, one who deals with the mind... There's an excellent Muggle doctor we've been working with lately. They call him a psychiatrist. Brilliant for dealing with those little problems, like having conversations with one's self."

"I do not need a Muggle— whatever he was."

"Fine. It was just a suggestion, but I have to warn you: if you keep doing it you'll give me no choice but to consult him."

Draco began to grumble under his breath, but stopped when Ginny cleared her throat softly. He sent her a sour look and sunk back into his pillows. All he wanted was for her to go away, so he could wallow in his own self-pity. "I'm tired."

"Yes, I expect you are."

When she didn't move to leave Draco examined his options. There was only one thing he could think of that would be sure to get her out of his room. "I need to—err—" He paused and gathered his courage, because things like this were not spoken of in polite company. "I need to use the bathroom."

"No problem." Ginny smiled amicably and stood up.

He'd just begun to congratulate himself on getting rid of her when he realized she wasn't actually leaving the room. She was standing beside his bed holding out what looked like an odd-shaped plastic bottle. "What is that?"

"It's so you can go to the bathroom without leaving your bed."

"No! I will not—"

"You don't have a choice, Draco. Just slip it under the covers and no one will ever know what you're doing."

"This is utterly indecorous."

"It's entirely necessary for your well-being."

"I can't see how using my bed as a bathroom is good for me."

"Right now your balance is going to be off, so standing up and walking to the bathroom would be considered dangerous. You're far better off staying in bed."

Draco grumbled to himself as he shoved the bottle under the blankets and positioned himself correctly. He didn't care what she thought about his habit of muttering to himself, because to give full voice to his thoughts would be considered boorish. Once in position, Draco tried to relax and let nature take its course, but try as he might nothing was happening. Just the thought that she knew what he was doing was enough to make him tense up, not to mention the uncomfortable feel of the plastic against his most delicate skin. "Can you leave the room?"

"Do you have a touch of stage fright?" Ginny asked, her eyes twinkling with humor. "Don't worry it happens to the best wizards."

"Do you mind?" Draco snarled.

"I'll just be out here if you need me," Ginny said, leaving the room.

A frustrated groan escaped the back of his throat. When he'd first thought of mentioning his need to use the bathroom he didn't actually have to go, but the moment the words left his mouth he desperately needed to urinate. Of course, now he simply couldn't, despite feeling the urge. The notion that he'd somehow offended the Gods at some point in his life floated through his mind. It wasn't fair that he, Draco Malfoy, was in this position.

"How are you going?" Ginny asked from the door.

"I'd appreciate some privacy."

"Haven't you gone yet?"

"Do I look relieved?"

"Well, now that you mention it—" Ginny started to make a smart comment, but stopped when she saw the expression on his face. "Is it because you're sitting down?" she asked with concern.

"I don't know," Draco retorted.

"All right, let's stand you up and see how you go."

"You said—"

"Not on your own. I'll be here to support you."

Draco blinked at her in disbelief. "You want me to lean on you while I— I do my business?"

"Goodness you make it sound so official!" Ginny laughed lightly. "You are allowed to say 'take a leak'."

"Someone hates me," Draco muttered.

"No one hates you," Ginny assured him. "Now, when you stand up you're going to be quite wobbly on your feet and might even feel a little giddy, so put your arm around my shoulders for support. Don't worry I'm stronger than what I look."

"How am I supposed to hold everything and cling to you at the same time?" Draco asked, pleased with himself for poking a logistical hole in her plan.

"I'll hold the bottle and help support your body. You hold me and your—yourself."

"I suppose I should be grateful you're letting me hold my di—err—member."

"There's no need to be embarrassed! You can call your willie whatever you want. I don't blush easily."

This wasn't what Draco deemed suitable behavior around a woman, but it seemed he had little choice. She was standing there determinedly, and his bladder was growing more uncomfortable by the minute. He cursed his body as he moved his legs off the bed. There was little doubt that he was weak at the moment, because he did feel wobbly on his legs and his head felt like it might float off his shoulders at any given time. When her arm went around his waist, Draco couldn't help but feel a little grateful, because no matter how mortifying this situation was, he felt it would be even more so if he were to fall over with his bits on display. He clutched at her shoulder, trying mightily to steady himself.

"Just relax a bit. I'm not going to let you fall, I promise," Ginny said reassuringly. "Put your arm around my shoulders."

Draco carefully adjusted his position. By the time he felt as comfortable as he was going to get with his position he was breathing hard. "What did she hit me with? I don't feel like I've simply been hit on the head."

"We're not sure," Ginny admitted, "but we're working on it — identifying them is a nightmare. However, we're almost certain there will be no residual side-effects, given that you've woken up with no oddities."

"Great," Draco answered sarcastically.

Silence fell over the room for several minutes. Draco was trying to look anywhere but at the Healer supporting him. Ginny was as relaxed as she could be with a grown man leaning on her, but the peace of the room was beginning to bother her.

"So, do you like being in the Elite Auror Unit?"

"Do you mind not making small talk at a time like this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need to concentrate?"

"No," Draco growled. "I'm trying to forget you're here while I'm doing this."

Ginny bit down hard on her tongue to stifle the desire to laugh, but even the coppery taste of her own blood wasn't enough to vanquish the urge altogether. It wasn't as if she'd never done this before, because she had assisted patients in this way more times than she could remember, but the fact that he was so proper was tickling her sense of humor more than would be considered entirely professional.

"You think this is funny!"

"Not at all."

"One doesn't usually laugh for no reason."

Ginny cleared her throat in an effort to dissolve the lingering urge to giggle. "Did you know that laughter is an excellent healer?"

"So you laugh and I get better?"

"No, not quite, but laughter is infectious."

"If you're contagious, I'd rather you took your germs elsewhere."

"For goodness sake, Malfoy, relax a little. A good laugh never killed anyone."

"I'm not opposed to humor; I simply don't like being the object of amusement."

"The only thing amusing about you is your uptight attitude."

"You are intolerable!"

Ginny snorted with laughter. She didn't even bother trying to hold it in this time. "Thank you, I have achieved my life's goal."

"Will you shut it?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot—you need to concentrate."

Draco swallowed the retort burning on the tip of his tongue and allowed silence to fall over the room again. All he wanted to do was relieve himself and then fall asleep. He was exhausted and the energy he was using to stand up was waning quickly.

"Are you still having trouble?"

"What does it look like?"

"In all seriousness. Do you still need to urinate?"

"Yes."

"Have you experienced this sort of problem before?"

"What problem?"

"Wanting to urinate, but being unable to get started."

"No. The only reason I can't go now is because you're here."

"Would you like me to get someone else for you?"

"I doubt that would help."

"So, you generally suffer from stage fright?"

"Is it necessary to make an issue of this?"

Ginny sighed impatiently. "Draco, I'm your Healer. Your inability to urinate signals a problem, but at the moment I'm just trying to figure out if it's a health issue or if you're simply shy."

Draco was indecisive for a few minutes. Which was the lesser of the two evils? "I'm shy," he begrudgingly admitted, even though he didn't consider himself to be introverted.

"Look, why don't I prop you up against your bed and leave you alone for a few minutes?" Ginny suggested.

"That would be appreciated."

After a few minutes of maneuvering Draco was safely leaning against his bed in a pseudo-standing position. While he felt a little vulnerable without her physical support he could feel the rest of his body relaxing immediately.

"I'll just be outside the door, so give me a yell if you need any help, and for Merlin's sake, don't try to get into bed without my assistance."

Draco nodded absently and wished her away before he relaxed too much.

Before Ginny reached the door, she heard the unmistakable sound of an unrestrained stream hitting the plastic of the bottle and a relieved sigh. She stopped but didn't turn around, as her patient obviously needed some privacy to get the task done. While she waited Ginny marveled at the way all men seemed to sound the same when urinating — they all sighed initially and each made a few little sounds when they were shaking off. When the room fell silent again, she turned and slowly made her way back to his bedside.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's get you back into bed then." Ginny took the bottle and put it aside, pretending she didn't notice him hurriedly righting his pajama bottoms to hide his modesty. To give him a little more time, she waved her wand over the bottle and muttered, "_Evanesco_."

It didn't take long to settle the blond wizard back into bed. Ginny tucked the blankets around his body carefully, ensuring he would stay warm throughout the night.

"Are you leaving now?" Draco asked flatly.

"Yes, I'll let you get some sleep."

"What about my head? You said you'd give me some pain relief."

"Do you feel like you still need it?"

"My head is throbbing even more than it was before I stood up."

"All right, I'll get you something."

Draco watched the woman leave, taking special note of the way her hips swayed subtly. She might be pushy and constantly embarrassing him, but the allure of her body was undeniable. Perhaps when he got out of here, and had given himself time to recover from the mortification this woman was putting him through, he might ask her out as originally planned. Then again, what if she was like this in real life as well? The prospect was rather frightening. He allowed his eyes to slip closed as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	3. Only Dinner

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**ONLY DINNER**

After a week in hospital, Draco was happy to be released. He'd endured a tough week of physical therapy and treatment to nullify the remnants of the hexes that had been cast upon him. Somehow he grew accustomed to the terrible food, but then he found the physical therapy they were forcing him to do made him hungry enough to eat a live Hippogriff. Given that, there were grounds for a case of not caring what he ate, just as long as he did. Of course, there were the days when his healer would arrive with a basket laden with the best tasting food he'd ever had from her mother's kitchen. It seemed Molly Weasley had taken it upon herself to ensure Harry's partner would not fade away, and even though he'd never met the woman, Draco was grateful for her efforts.

The only thing he was going to miss about the hospital was the company of his Healer. Somewhere along his journey back to health he'd grown quite attached to the fiery redhead, even if she did take perverse delight in embarrassing him as often as she could. It didn't seem to matter what time of day it was she always seemed to be there right when he needed her, and it was that, more than anything else she did for him, he appreciated. Besides he had developed a way of dealing with the mortification she dealt him on a daily basis, even if some of his retorts weren't always appropriate for the setting or the Healer-Patient relationship. She had taken his not-so-subtle taunts in her stride and the situation usually dissolved into one of mutual hilarity.

Upon his release, he sent Ginny an enormous display of exotic flowers and a note thanking her for her care. She had responded with a short missive thanking him for the flowers and dismissing his gratitude of her care, after all she was only doing her job. Draco had thought the better of replying, because she had simply been doing her job, and it stung a little to be reminded of that.

In the weeks that followed he did, however, ask Potter how the attractive Healer was almost every day. Draco knew Harry found this amusing and he often encouraged Draco to contact her, but the blond Auror steadfastly refused, stating he was simply appreciative of her extra care while he had been hospitalized. While he would have liked to ask her out, Draco felt somewhat uncertain about how she'd respond, and he wasn't about to take a chance with his ego. In fact, he hadn't really been out at all since his release from St. Mungo's. Women he'd previously seen on a semi-regular basis had owled him, but he'd ignored all their invitations, preferring to spend his evenings alone when he wasn't working. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, his trust in women had been torn apart by the actions of that one woman. Ginny Weasley was a different matter entirely — she had nursed him back to health and he trusted her implicitly.

Before leaving the office for the day, Draco neatened his desk a little, as he usually did. It was one of those anal habits that earned him a lot of grief from his colleagues, but he refused to let his personal space become the veritable pigsties many of them allowed theirs to evolve into. When he was happy that everything was in its place, he stood up and threw his cloak around his shoulders.

"Are you off then?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I'll see you in the morning," Draco responded.

"Any plans for the evening?"

"No, just dinner at home and maybe an early night."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his hand over his chin. "Looks like Ron is the only one with a date tonight."

"Oh?" Draco posed, more for the sake of politeness than interest.

"Yeah, and that's only with his sister." Harry chuckled.

"Ginny?"

"Yes."

"How is she?"

"She's good as far as I know."

Draco nodded and smiled. It pleased him that she was well. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Night," Harry called as his partner left the office. He waited until Draco had exited the entire department before walking over to Ron's desk. "Do you still have arrangements to meet Ginny for dinner?"

"Yeah, we're going to that restaurant you suggested," Ron answered.

Harry smiled broadly.

* * *

When Draco arrived home he went straight to the sitting room closest to his personal chambers. His feet were up and he had a Firewhisky in his hand before he'd even warmed up the leather of the chair. It was becoming a lonely existence, but for now that was what he wanted. One day he'd start socializing again, though he'd take a little more care in selecting which women he kept company with.

Draco had just drained his first tumbler of fiery liquid when a great white owl flew in through the window. He recognized the bird immediately as belonging to Harry and wondered what his partner might be owling for when they'd only parted company a half hour or so beforehand. Hedwig perched herself on the arm of his chair and held her leg out, so Draco could untie the attached missive. The moment she was free of her burden the majestic bird took flight. Draco unfurled the note, reading it quickly.

_Draco,_

_I have new information from my informant. Meet me at our usual for dinner. The reservation is under Ron's name, so we don't create a paper trail._

_Harry._

The moment he'd finished reading it, Draco threw the parchment into the hearth and cast an _Incendio_, before leaving the sitting room to dress for dinner.

Harry and he often stepped outside the bounds of the Ministry guidelines, so whenever they knew they were deliberately going to do something that might be frowned upon they took their discussions away from the office. It was just safer that way, and then they could do what they liked without being warned of the implications first. At any rate, whatever Harry had to share must have been good if he was worried about the paper trail that might be created.

* * *

Draco sat at a table towards the rear of the restaurant wondering what was taking Harry so long. He was gradually growing more and more fidgety as concern for his partner grew. His menu was getting a battering in his hands as he tried to distract himself by deciding what he might like for dinner, but finding himself unable to concentrate on the print he resorted to bending the thick parchment back and forth until it looked ratty.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice that broke through his thoughts wasn't Harry's, but it was familiar. Draco glanced up and confirmed his suspicions. "Healer Weasley, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you as well, Draco," Ginny responded politely. "Do you know where Ron is?"

"I haven't seen him since I left the office."

"Damn! I'm supposed to be meeting him for dinner. The maitre d' told me it was this table. Are you meeting someone for dinner?"

"Potter if he ever shows." Draco smiled at the beautiful witch. She was as lovely as he remembered.

"I might just check with the maitre d'. Perhaps he sent me to the wrong table?"

"It's quite possible, considering this table was booked under your brother's name."

"Why would you do that?"

"Security purposes."

"Oh—well, have a nice evening."

"You too," Draco muttered, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone.

Ginny smiled warmly at the handsome wizard and then turned to leave. She didn't even get to take a single step before a waiter moved into her path.

"Sir, Madam, I have a message for both of you." The young wizard held out a sealed note to Draco.

"Thank you," Draco uttered, taking the offered parchment. He broke the Ministry seal and scanned the note. Harry's scrawl was easy to recognize, and given the arrangements that had obviously been made for the evening he presumed the almost illegible scribble at the bottom of the missive was Ron's. Draco looked at the pretty Healer, who was watching his curiously. "I think you ought to sit down. This is from Ron and Harry."

Ginny took the vacant chair at the intimate table and waited for Draco to continue.

"It seems they aren't coming."

"Has something happened?"

"No," Draco answered without hesitation in the hope that the spark of panic in her lovely eyes would evaporate. He passed the missive across the table. "I don't think they actually planned on coming at all."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the comment and turned her attention to the parchment. As she read her eyes grew wider and an expression of fury began to surface on her features. "We've been set up!"

"That's an apt description."

"You're too calm!" She looked at him accusingly. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I assure you, I had no knowledge of this."

"How did you come to be here then?"

"I received an owl from Harry," Draco answered. "You?"

"I had arrangements to meet Ron for dinner. We made them last weekend." She released an unrefined growl. "I can't believe they've done this!"

"Well, I think we should enjoy ourselves," Draco commented.

"Mmm... I'm more concerned about why they'd do this."

"It was, more than likely, my partner's idea. I've become a bit of a recluse since my stay in hospital."

Ginny arched a disbelieving eyebrow at him. "I heard you were quite the ladies man."

"That was before."

"I see." Ginny smiled gently across the table. It was starting to fall into place now. "Well, I'm with you — let's enjoy ourselves."

Draco smiled genuinely. "Splendid."

Ginny allowed Draco to order for her and they fell into easy conversation. It wasn't really surprising, because they'd developed quite a good rapport when he was her patient. About halfway through dessert, she looked up at him with a deadly twinkle in her eye.

"You know, we can't let them get away with this."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, if I was simply a means to get you out of the house again and into the social scene then perhaps—"

"Perhaps we should let them think we are a permanent thing," Draco cut in before she could voice her idea. He'd enjoyed this evening and wanted very much to take her out on his own terms. "Let them think we've fallen in love and are inseparable."

Ginny's eyes widened just a fraction at the suggestion.

"That was a warning from your brother on the bottom of the note, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, something about it being only dinner." Ginny laughed. "I think you have a brilliant idea there, but—"

Draco stopped congratulating himself silently and looked at the attractive woman across the table. "But what?"

"We have to do something particularly wicked to pay them back initially, because they'll be expecting some form of retaliation, and then when we continue to see each other..."

"It'll sting all the more." Draco grinned in a feral fashion. "I like the way you think."

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to have to make it good."

"I agree."

"What time do they usually get to the office?" Ginny asked as wicked plans started forming in her mind.

"Around eight-thirty normally."

"Good, that will give us time to set something up first thing in the morning."

"You have some ideas?"

"Of course, I know them better than they know themselves."

"Are you going to share?"

"I'll tell you while we're collecting what we need," Ginny promised. "Do you have an invisibility cloak?"

"Potter has one."

"I know, but I can't exactly ask him to borrow it, so I can watch him get what's coming to him, can I?"

"It's at the office," Draco informed her.

"Brilliant!" Ginny beamed at Draco. "Are you finished eating?"

"Yes," Draco replied a little absently. He'd not touched his dessert for some time, because he'd been totally enthralled with the woman across the table. She virtually lit up when she was plotting and scheming, and it only served to make her more attractive.

"Wonderful! Let's go, we've got work to do."

Given her enthusiasm, Draco couldn't refuse her order to leave right at that moment, even though he would have liked to relax with some good coffee and enjoy her company for a while longer. Perhaps after they'd done whatever it was she was intent on taking care of right now he might suggest they stop somewhere for coffee.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	4. Departmental Disarray

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**DEPARTMENTAL DISARRAY**

At seven o'clock in the morning the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was deserted. Auror Headquarters was eerily quiet, even to Draco, who had been in the department at all the uncivilized times of the day. They crept through the massive oak doors and across the department, into Draco and Harry's office.

"No one will come in while we're doing this, will they?"

"Not likely," Draco answered.

Ginny nodded. "Let's get started," she said, removing a box and a small phial from her basket.

"You never answered my question last night."

"What question was that? You had a few."

"Why in the world would you think that spiders were a good idea?"

"I told you last night, you'll see."

"Come on, Ginny, we can't go through all of this together and still keep secrets about why we're doing certain things."

She looked at him and realized it was a huge mistake. There was no way she couldn't tell him now that he was giving her the biggest puppy eyes she'd ever seen. "All right, but this isn't something he likes people knowing."

"I promise, I won't tell a soul."

"Ron's Boggart is a huge spider."

"You're kidding, right?"

Ginny shook her head.

Draco laughed loudly. "That's hysterical! Big brave Weasley is afraid of itty bitty spiders."

"Remember, it's not something he advertises."

"I can understand why," Draco responded, still snorting with laughter.

"Enough with the chit-chat. We have to get moving before we're caught in the act," Ginny insisted. "Where's Harry's coffee mug?"

Draco reached over his partner's desk and grabbed a large brown mug. "Here."

"You're sure he has coffee every morning, without fail, from this mug?"

"Positive. I've been his partner for two years. When we're in the office, it's that mug, first thing in the morning."

Ginny uncorked the phial and reached into her basket for a small paintbrush. She meticulously painted the entire inside of the mug with the contents of the phial and then replaced it on Harry's desk. "We'll leave that to dry, while we set Ron up."

"This way." Draco walked into the main Aurors department and directly to Ron Weasley's cubicle.

"God, it's so messy!"

"That's your brother for you." Draco looked at the box skeptically. He wasn't particularly fond of the eight-legged creepy crawlies himself, not that _he_ would admit that to anyone. "How are you going to hide them?"

"Easy!" Ginny grinned as she placed the box on her brother's desk and started rearranging his things. All his quills were swept into his top drawer and the box went in on top of those, sans the lid. She'd charmed the spiders the evening before to remain docile, but that charm was due to wear off in the next hour or so, and the spiders would become fully active not long after that. Upon closing the drawer she looked up at Draco, feeling quite pleased with herself. "Done."

"Would you like a cup of coffee while we wait for people to start turning up?" Draco offered.

"I'd love one!" Ginny responded strongly. "Where's Harry's cloak? I should have that ready, just in case."

"It's in his bottom drawer."

"I'll get that and you get the coffee." Ginny started back to Draco and Harry's office. "Oh, and don't even think about giving me Harry's mug."

"And ruin the prank?" Draco feigned incorruptibility, making his partner in crime laugh. He strode off to get their coffee feeling happier than he had in a long time.

The evening before was full of activity after they left the restaurant, but he did eventually get his coffee and a chance to talk some more with her — at her apartment. This morning he awoke with an extra bounce in his step, due to the fact that he was picking her up on the way to work, so they could put their plan into action.

When he returned to his office with two steaming cups of coffee he confronted a rather alarming image. Ginny had found Harry's invisibility cloak and had thrown it around her shoulders. Her head was floating some three feet above his desk.

"Do you mind slipping the cloak off for the time being?"

"I suppose I could," Ginny said with a hint of amusement. "Does the sight of my body-less head disturb you?"

"Of course not," Draco dismissed the idea quickly.

"Could have fooled me... You're looking a bit pale and your face has taken on a decidedly pinched look," Ginny responded. "So you're either disturbed or you're about to vomit."

Draco consciously schooled his features. "I'm fine. Keep it on if you want."

Ginny giggled and slipped the silvery cloak from her shoulders. "I wouldn't want to give you nightmares."

He passed her one of the mugs. "You could never give me nightmares," Draco whispered thickly.

She was about to respond with a witty remark, but swallowed it when she noticed his expression. Ginny had the distinct feeling that Draco hadn't meant to say that, because he looked decidedly uncomfortable at the moment. "So, what time does everyone start arriving?"

"I—err—umm—" Draco cleared his throat lightly and gathered his thoughts. "Any time from eight o'clock onwards."

Ginny smiled and took a sip of her coffee; glad she'd decided to ignore his comment.

Not long after they'd finished their coffee, Ministry employees started arriving for the day. Ginny slipped the cloak over her, so as not to be seen by anyone, and waited patiently in the corner of the office, behind Draco's desk. Time slowed down to a painful pace. She watched Draco greet a few of his colleagues before sitting down at his desk and starting work or at least pretending to. Boredom set in quickly and Ginny started to fidget. Patience was not a virtue she had or wanted, for that matter. She could hear the department filling up with employees; calls of 'good morning' bounced back and forth across the vast main room.

From what she could tell, Draco appeared to be concentrating on the file in front of him. She began to wonder if he'd forgotten about her. More to stem her boredom than anything else, she reached forward and poked him in the ear. He jumped about a foot off his chair, obviously startled by the contact.

"For God's sake, woman, do you want people to know you're here?" Draco hissed. "Stop giggling!"

Ginny tried to compose herself, but the expression on his face was tickling her sense of humor. "Don't look at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like you're contemplating running away."

"I don't run from anything!"

"I believe you, but I think the cloak rack is having some doubts," Harry commented dryly as he walked into the office.

"Potter!" Draco swung around to face his partner. "I didn't hear you come in."

"That much is clear." Harry grinned broadly. "I wasn't interrupting a private conversation, was I? You know, I could wait outside if you need a minute or two with the wall."

Draco groaned inwardly. This was all he needed — a day of taunting from his partner. To make matters worse he could hear Ginny starting to lose control behind him. She was actually starting to squeak. "Have you had your coffee yet?"

"No, not yet."

Draco ignored the wary look Harry gave him and blathered on in an effort to get him out of the office before he heard the giggling coming from the woman behind him. "Well, hadn't you better get it before you take off one of the interns' heads or something. I'm not hiding another body for you!"

"Yeah," Harry muttered uncertainly, grabbing his mug and heading back to the main floor of the department.

Draco waited until Harry was well clear of the doorway before he swung around to face where Ginny was standing. "You've got less than a minute to get yourself under control."

"I'm trying," Ginny responded amid a giggle.

"Try harder," Draco growled in a low voice. He knew it didn't take much to alert Harry's sixth sense to trouble. The man had a nose for the unusual like no one else's in the department, and if he continued acting like he'd lost his mind Harry would be on to him in no time.

"Okay, but I can't promise anything," Harry answered as he re-entered the office. "Mind telling me what it is I'm supposed to be achieving?"

Draco cursed himself to hell and back again. If he wasn't careful Harry would be suggesting he see one of those Muggle head doctors Ginny had told him about. "Nothing."

"Good. That's about all I can handle this morning," Harry admitted. "So, how did last night go?"

"Healer Weasley is entertaining company."

"Healer Weasley? You two moved past that point while you were still under her care."

"The evening went well, Potter." Draco watched as Harry took a healthy mouthful of coffee from his mug.

"Great. Are you going to see her again?"

"Perhaps." Draco's eyes widened just a little as the potion in his partner's coffee started to take effect. He had to force himself to act normal or he'd give away the game. "She is an intriguing—"

All of a sudden an earth-shattering scream pierced the air. Harry was on his feet, wand in hand and out to the main department before Draco could even react. Of course, the moment Harry stepped out from the protection of his desk Ginny burst into gales of laughter. She was lucky that he was far too preoccupied to even register the sound, not that it would have mattered now — the prank was well and truly in progress.

As Draco tried to round his desk he bumped into Ginny, who was also trying to make it to the door to see their well-laid plans come to fruition. Rather than have to guess where she was at any given moment, he made a grab for the invisibility cloak, pulling it gently off her body.

"Shall we?" Draco suggested, standing aside to let her go first.

"I have to see this!" Ginny all but ran to the doorway with Draco only one step behind.

Ron was doing a funny dance on the other side of the department while he swiped at his body furiously. He had a horrified expression plastered on his face and was screaming bloody murder the entire time. Harry was trying to calm his best friend and discover what had provoked such a reaction from him. The rest of the department was in an uproar, though not about their frightened colleague. They were laughing riotously at Harry, who wasn't paying them the least bit of attention.

Draco and Ginny were laughing so hard at their victims they were leaning on each other for support. So far, no one had noticed the extra person in the department.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Everyone froze as the booming voice of the Head Auror rang out above everything else. Kingsley Shacklebolt glared at the few still sniggering into their hands and passed a vaguely disgusted look over the still whimpering Ron Weasley. He stopped dead when his eyes landed on one of his very best Aurors and his features morphed into an expression of disbelief.

"Potter, did you forget something this morning?" Shacklebolt asked in a serious tone, prompting a renewed burst of laughter from his subordinates.

"No." Harry shook his head, looking at his boss curiously.

"Really? Well, do you mind telling me where you intend on keep your wand?"

"My wand is right here!" Harry half raised his hand to show his superior when he was cut short.

"Yes, I can see your _wand_, and I dearly wish you'd put it away," Shacklebolt said poignantly.

Harry sheathed his wand and took a step towards the appalled man. "Is everything all right?"

"Not another step, Potter."

Harry stopped, holding his hands out to show he wasn't a threat. Draco knew the way Harry thought, and he didn't have to be told that at this point the Elite Auror would be trying to work out who had Polyjuiced themselves so they could impersonate Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Weasley, shut it!" Kingsley demanded, rubbing his temples. "Potter, are you aware of your attire?"

Harry looked around for a moment, before answering uncertainly, "Yes."

Kingsley pinched the bridge of his nose. When he looked up again Harry was staring at him as if he'd taken leave of his senses. With an irritated snarl he withdrew his wand and conjured a full-length mirror right in front of Harry. "Take a look at what you're subjecting us to!"

The strangled gasp Harry emitted sent the department into renewed gales of laughter. He grabbed a file from the nearest desk and held it in front of his exposed manly bits.

"Go and get some clothes on," Kingsley instructed with great control.

As Harry was backing up towards his office door the file he held in front of himself began to shimmer and fade. Within seconds it had vanished from sight, and he was once again fully exposed.

"My file! Where did it go? Potter, you'd better give it back," Tonks screeched in a panic.

"It's right—" Harry glanced down and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "It was right here. I can feel it in my hand." He threw the file onto a nearby desk and a few seconds later the file actually materialized.

Draco had tears rolling down his face. This was going off better than he had ever thought it might. He glanced at Ginny, who would have been a rolling mess on the floor if she didn't have him to cling to. Her control had totally dissolved into a fit of continuous silent giggles.

"You! You did this!"

Draco's eyes snapped up, only to be confronted by a pair of accusing green eyes — he dare not look lower. "Me? I did nothing, Potter. I do, however, think it's hysterical though. Do remind me to congratulate the mastermind behind your humiliation."

"I think you're standing right next to her and you helped her." Harry stared at the pair. "She only giggles like that when she's guilty of something."

"I did no—"

"Malfoy, Potter, in my office now!" Kingsley growled. "And bring the two Weasleys!"

Harry positioned his hands over himself and walked with as much dignity as he could muster through the department to his boss' office.

Draco followed Harry closely enough that he could hear him growling under his breath every time he gave him a little love pinch on the backside. Harry, however, refused to acknowledge the contact other than the low growl he emitted each time. The complexity of the potion they'd dosed him with was amazing. Draco could still feel Harry's clothing, but to look at him it simply didn't exist. He could hear Ron bringing up the rear, still whimpering lightly and swiping at himself occasionally.

When they entered Kingsley's office Draco slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders. It wasn't something he gave any conscious thought to, but more a reflex action. He knew how badly his boss could go off and somewhere deep inside something was telling him to protect her. Not to mention the fact that he felt perfectly at ease holding her close to him.

"Stand to attention!" Kingsley growled, slamming the door as Ron stepped over the threshold.

Harry, Draco and Ron all snapped to attention without hesitation.

"Miss Weasley, you may take a seat," Kingsley offered, indicating she should move to the far end of the line of men to where a visitor's chair sat in the corner.

Ginny moved down to the chair, sobering herself on the way. While Kingsley was an old friend, she knew he ran this department with an iron fist, and he wouldn't hesitate to tell her off. He didn't like his little world messed with, and that was exactly what they'd done this morning. She sat down and for some reason looked directly to her left, regretting the move straight away.

"Potter, swap places with Malfoy before you put an eye out with that thing," Kingsley snapped.

Harry looked offended. "What thing?"

"Just swap with me." Draco physically pushed between Harry and Ginny's chair.

All was silent in the office while Kingsley regarded his charges, plus the uninvited visitor to his department. The men had all seen that particular expression on his face before. It left no doubt in their minds about his level of displeasure. After glaring up and down the line up before him, Kingsley's eyes finally landed on Ron, who was trying his best not to whimper aloud.

"At ease, men."

Ginny watched with barely concealed amusement as they put their hands behind their backs and stood with their legs slightly apart, even Harry, who was now completely exposed again.

"Weasley, tell me why you look like you've pissed your pants?" Kingsley barked.

"I don't like spiders," Ron answered forlornly.

The elderly Auror let out a frustrated groan. At the moment he felt like a Hogwarts Professor dealing with a group of misfit first years. "What do spiders have to do with Potter being naked, Malfoy laughing hysterically and your sister's presence in the department?"

"He did it—he put them there." Ron pointed an accusing finger down the line at Draco.

"What did Malfoy put where?"

"Spiders in my desk," Ron answered sulkily.

Shacklebolt looked at the amused blond. "Malfoy?"

"Sir?"

"Did you put spiders in Weasley's desk?"

"Technically... No, sir."

"So, that would be a yes?" Kingsley responded assuredly.

"Sort of," Draco admitted quietly.

"Do you have anything to say to Weasley?"

Draco stepped out of line and looked at his colleague with an amused twinkle in his eye. "I can't believe you're afraid of spiders!"

Kingsley growled in the back of his throat and wondered who he'd offended to deserve this first thing in the morning. "Malfoy!"

"I've been dying to say that!" Draco smirked cheekily at his superior and stepped back into line.

"Why did you put spiders in Weasley's desk, Malfoy?"

"Weasley decided to interfere with my personal life, sir."

"I see and you thought you'd pay him back by putting spiders in his desk?" Kingsley posed impatiently. "Spiders that are now making _my_ department their home."

"Wasn't my idea," Draco mumbled involuntarily.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Are you sure? Because I'm certain I heard something about it not being your idea. I was just asking for clarification."

Draco held his silence. He didn't want to drop Ginny into trouble, and the comment had just slipped out through habit. After all, he may have been a grown man with a dangerous job, but he was still the spoiled, little rich boy underneath it all.

"Am I to assume it was Miss Weasley's idea to put the spiders in the desk?"

"Yes, it was my idea," Ginny said proudly. "Ron really ought to mind his own business."

"And Potter? How does he fit into all of this?" Kingsley asked her. He was sure to get a direct answer from her rather than messing around trying to decode Malfoy's indirect or misleading responses.

"He's just as guilty of meddling as Ron is."

Kingsley raised a curious eyebrow at her. "I take it you are the victim of their meddling?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, how did Potter end up naked?"

"A potion."

"Which potion?"

Ginny smirked. "It's called _Breezy Britches_."

"Where did you get it from?"

"My brothers' shop."

A groan from Harry, upon hearing where the potion came from, was almost Ginny's undoing. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"How long does it last?"

"Anything from a couple of hours to all day, depending on the dose," Ginny admitted openly.

"How long can we expect Potter to be wandering around in his birthday suit?"

"All day."

"How did you administer the potion?"

"Residue in his coffee mug."

Kingsley ran his hands over his hairless scalp in frustration. It was at times like this that he wished he'd retained at least some of his hair, so he had something to pull out. This was, as he feared, a juvenile tit for tat session. "Right, I'm going to tell you all this just once. It stops right now! I won't have my department turned into a battleground."

The three Aurors mumbled their understanding.

"Potter, return to your office, close the door and bloody well stay there until at least your pants reappear. Malfoy, I want every last one of those spiders caught before you leave for the day. Weasley, for Merlin's sake, pull yourself together, man. They're only little spiders!" His gaze fell upon Ginny. "And you, get out of my department before I get the urge to owl your superiors or tell your mother."

Ginny wisely kept her mouth shut and nodded her agreement.

"Move!"

Ron was the first one out of the door. He hurried to the far end of the department, quite far away from his own desk, which was now crawling with large black spiders.

Harry, once again, gathered his dignity, covered himself as best he could, and hurried back to the privacy of his office. The amusement of the rest of the department followed him all the way. The sound of his door slamming closed only encouraged the amused Aurors to laugh even harder.

Draco waited for Ginny to stand up before moving towards the door. He had only just reached it when his boss cleared his throat loudly, prompting him to glance over his shoulder at the older man.

"Malfoy, I know you and Potter are getting a bit antsy sitting around the office, but please, for the sake of _my_ sanity, no more practical jokes."

Draco acknowledged the plea with a courteous inclination of his head, which also provided some personal protection for the smirk he couldn't quite repress. He closed the door behind himself, leaving Kingsley to his peace and quiet. Ginny was waiting just a short distance away.

"I should probably go," Ginny said.

"Yes, I wouldn't want you to be here when our cranky leader emerges from his cave."

"Good luck catching the spiders."

"Nothing a good Accio can't fix." Draco winked playfully at her.

"Well, I'll see later."

"Umm—would you care to have lunch with me?" Draco gushed. "After all, if we're going to put the second part of our revenge into action we should probably start right away."

"Yes, I'd like that." Ginny smiled, feeling very pleased he was still willing to go ahead with their plan, though not for the reason they'd originally laid the plan for, but he didn't have to know that yet. "What time to you have lunch?"

"About midday."

"I'll be back around then."

"Excellent." Draco leaned forward and just before his lips brushed hers, he whispered, "We should keep up appearances."

Ginny's eyes briefly opened wide before slipping closed as she lost all sense of where she was or what she should be doing. His mouth was soft, yet firm with intent. She didn't think she'd ever been kissed quite like this before. Even her toes were tingling with delightful sensations. All too soon she felt him begin to pull away. Disappointment began to fill her before she'd even lost contact with him, so she did the only thing she could do. Her arms snaked up his chest and around his neck, holding him firmly in place. She was pleased when his arms tightened around her, drawing her firmly against his body.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you today, Malfoy?"

Draco lingered for only a moment longer, before raising his head to confront the bemused expression on Kingsley Shacklebolt's face. "Just saying goodbye, boss."

"Do you think you can do it with a less enthusiasm?"

"I could try," Draco said as earnestly as he could.

"Unhand the woman, get the spiders out of my department and don't let me see you for the rest of the day," Kingsley snarled before turning around and slamming his office door.

"I should go now," Ginny whispered.

"Yes, you should," Ron interrupted.

"Problem, Weasley?" Draco asked cheekily.

"You remember my note on the bottom of the parchment last night?"

"Sure, it said something about dinner," Draco answered thoughtfully. "But we're well past that now."

"Past that? How past that?" Ron asked in a panicked voice.

"Well past that, big brother," Ginny responded, stroking Draco's chest affectionately for emphasis.

Ron wandered away muttering to himself, "I'm going to kill him."

"Who are you going to kill?" Ginny enquired.

"Harry," Ron called over his shoulder. "It was his bloody idea."

Both Draco and Ginny burst out laughing. This 'plan' of theirs was going far better than expected.

"I really should go before you get into trouble," Ginny said, sobering herself considerably.

"It would probably be the safest thing to do, because if Shacklebolt comes out and finds you still here there's no telling what he might do."

"I'll see you for lunch?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Draco uttered, brushing her lips briefly with his.

Draco watched her leave the department, calling out her goodbyes to Ron and Harry before she left. He wondered how long he'd get to keep her company under the pretense of the payback. They'd not discussed how long they might keep up the ruse, not that he minded, because at the moment he wanted very much to keep seeing Ginny Weasley.

"Malfoy, are there still spiders in my department?" Kingsley snapped from his office doorway.

"More than likely, sir."

"Get rid of them!"

Draco tried not to wince as the door was once again slammed. He sighed happily and went about locating every last one of the eight-legged creatures. Lunchtime could not come quick enough as far as he was concerned.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	5. Welcoming Party

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**WELCOMING PARTY**

The day of their prank they'd had lunch together and promised to meet for dinner. By dessert, the air fairly well crackled about them and they left the restaurant in a hurry, Apparating to Ginny's flat the moment they stepped outside. Even before they reached the bedroom they were both naked and clawing at each other, searching for satisfaction. Dinner quite obviously merged with breakfast then, and Draco went to work the following day with an enormous grin on his face.

Since that day she had become the very oxygen he breathed. They spent every waking moment together when they weren't working, and even then he'd often drop by St. Mungo's, under the pretense of investigating something, to see her. Their evenings were split between his mansion and her tiny flat above _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, not doing anything particularly special, but just being together.

A week and a half later Draco found himself waiting rather nervously in Ginny's flat for her to finish dressing, so she could take him to a Weasley family lunch. The thought of meeting her entire clan at one time was chilling his blood to glacial levels, but he had no choice. This was the one thing he would have to do, and get accustomed to doing, if he were to keep this woman in his life. He would survive for her sake as well as his own. After all, there was little doubt in his mind about where this particular relationship was heading and for the first time in his life he wasn't running scared at the prospect of forever with one woman. All he had to do was convince her that staying with him was a grand idea and everything would be perfect.

"I'm ready."

"You look lovely, Ginny."

"Thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Draco cringed mentally when he heard the waver in his voice.

"There's no need to be nervous."

"I'm not."

Ginny looked at him cynically. "They won't bite."

"I am an Elite Auror, Ginevra, I am afraid of nothing."

"If you say so," Ginny answered casually, throwing her cloak around her shoulders.

"I thought you said they _don't_ bite," Draco mentioned tentatively.

"Oh no, they bite, they just won't unless I tell them to."

Draco swallowed hard and nodded.

"You'll be just fine. They're going to love you!"

"Yeah," Draco mumbled, wondering what part of him they were going to love the most — his juicy thighs or his lean ribs. He supposed it was wrong to be hoping for a Death Eater alert right at this moment, one that would take him away for a week of fieldwork.

It wasn't as if he was walking into a full room of strangers. He did know Ron, and Harry would be there. He'd met Mr. Weasley on countless occasions at work, but not really paid attention to the man before. Also, he'd had the heart-stopping adventure of meeting one of the twins one morning when he was sneaking out of Ginny's flat in the early hours of the morning.

Fred or George, Draco couldn't tell the difference, had stopped him as he descended the stairs to the backdoor of their Diagon Alley shop. The man had made some comment about him having to knock loudly if he wanted Ginny's attention, because she was a sound sleeper and wouldn't yet be awake. Draco had agreed and escaped through the backdoor, before the wizard could put the time and his direction together, and come to the logical conclusion that his baby sister had been a fiery little vixen all night long.

"Let's go," Ginny suggested.

Draco watched her Disapparate. He briefly considered going elsewhere and telling her later that he'd got lost along the way, but he didn't think she'd believe him. With a heavy sigh he followed her to the Burrow.

"Here he is!" Molly Weasley gathered him into a hug before he'd even had a chance to get his bearings. "Welcome to the Burrow, Draco."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Draco managed, still trying to get his breath back while he counted his broken ribs discreetly.

"Welcome to the Burrow, indeed."

Draco glanced over to find the twins regarding him with particularly wicked expressions on their faces. His skin began to prickle as he realized he'd inadvertently walked straight into a deadly trap.

"You don't mind if we borrow him for a few minutes, do you, Ginny?"

"We've got a little welcoming party going on in the field."

"We'll bring him back."

"Can't promise in how many pieces though."

Before she could respond, or Draco could protest, the twins had gathered an arm each and were escorting him into the field beyond the yard.

When he saw what awaited him Draco had to steal himself to not struggle against the men who were holding him firmly. It seemed that all the Weasley brothers, plus Harry, were lined up on one side of a long wooden table. There were two vacant chairs waiting for the twins amongst their brothers and one on the other that he gathered was for him.

He didn't so much sit on the chair, as he was forced into it.

"If you run, we will chase you," Fred whispered into his ear.

"And it won't be pretty when we catch you," George promised.

Draco nodded his intention to stay put, for the time being at least.

"You are Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Bill asked.

Draco drew a deep breath and composed himself, reminding himself harshly that they wouldn't do anything silly, particularly if he didn't show the fear he was feeling. "I am."

"There's no need to be afraid, Draco, we just want to ensure you're suitable to see our sister and make certain of what your intentions are."

"Perhaps I would feel more at ease if I knew your names," Draco suggested, gathering his dignity from somewhere deep inside himself. "You have me at a disadvantage."

Harry stood up and grinned at his partner. "I'll do the honors."

"Thank you, Harry," Draco said.

"At the end of the table we have Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy."

"Do you feel better now?" Charlie asked with a hint of humor in his tone.

"Yes, thank you."

"What were you doing at our sister's flat on Wednesday at six-fifteen in the morning?" George asked.

"Leaving," Draco answered honestly.

"You led me to believe you'd just arrived."

"No, you made the assumption. I simply didn't correct you."

"How long had you been there?"

"I don't keep a record of hours for social visits."

"Had you spent the night?"

Draco glanced up and down the table. He had two choices right now: answer the question or run like hell. "Yes," he finally admitted softly, choosing what he thought to be the safer option. After all, if he ran they'd catch him eventually, and he'd be sweaty and dead, instead of just dead.

"She invited you to spend the night?" Ron demanded.

"You know, as well as I, that it wasn't the first time," Draco retaliated.

A sudden burst of noise from Harry garnered everyone's attention. He seemed caught between laughing and coughing. Draco had the sinking feeling that he'd just said the wrong thing — perhaps Weasley didn't know what a delightfully naughty little witch his sister was capable of being?

Ron looked as though he was struggling to remain seated. "How many times?"

"Every night."

"Ginny is all right with this?" Bill asked curiously.

"If you're implying that I'm forcing her somehow—"

Bill held his hands up to stop the tirade threatening to invade his ears. "Not at all. We just want to make sure you're not going to break her heart."

"What are your intentions?" Charlie enquired.

"I've been seeing your sister for ten days, I don't really have any _intentions_ yet." _At least not any I'm willing to share_, he added mentally.

"Let me rephrase it, are you going to run off with the next pretty skirt that crosses your path?" Bill leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him on the table.

"No." Draco pinned Bill with a hard look. "At this point in time, I am in this for the long run. I think Ginny and I could have a future together."

"A future?" Percy questioned.

"Yes, a _long term_ future," Draco repeated slowly. He tried not to smirk at the row of raised eyebrows regarding him. "It is early days yet, so I'd rather not discuss such hopes."

"You do realize we will decide just how long-term that future is, don't you?" Charlie reminded him.

"That's curious," Draco muttered. "I wonder what your sister would make of your beliefs."

Bill half stood up, planting his large hands squarely on the table and pinning Draco with a dangerous glare. "As far as our sister is concerned we had a lovely chat about Quidditch and nothing more."

Draco couldn't suppress a snort of amusement. "If you think she's going to believe that then you're delusional."

Fred eyed him seriously. "It's up to you—"

"To convince her," George finished.

"Boys, we'd better head back soon before she comes headhunting," Charlie reminded everyone. "The kids can only keep her busy for so long."

"Yeah, time is moving on," Bill agreed. "There's just one last thing I need to impress upon our guest."

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously.

"If you so much as make her shed one tear we _will_ kill you," Bill expressed in a serious tone. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, I appreciate your concern for your sister, but I assure you I have no intention of making her unhappy."

"That remains to be seen," Charlie countered.

"Right, is that it?" Fred looked around. "Let's go then. I don't want her pissed at me again."

"How is your arse?" Charlie asked amusedly.

"The boils are healing nicely, thank you very much," Fred responded, rubbing his tender derriere.

"Next time you'll ask her if she wants to be a test subject, if you're smart." Bill chuckled.

All of a sudden Draco was the only one still sitting at the table. He looked at the men moving away and was astounded at how they simply forgot about his presence, moving on with what appeared to be normal conversation.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Harry asked.

Draco swung around to meet the amused gaze of his partner. "Thanks so much for the support, Potter."

"I made them promise not to hurt you," Harry defended.

"So I should be grateful?"

"I think so." Harry nodded thoughtfully. "After all, you're looking at a curse breaker, a dragon keeper, two of the biggest jokesters ever born and a non-active Auror. That's not counting Percy who could make life uncomfortable for you at work, given his position in the Minister's office."

"One of them is a dragon keeper?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Charlie. He claims they're harmless." Harry laughed. "Personally, I'd rather deal with a nest of nasty Death Eaters."

"You're not wrong."

"Come on, we'd better get back, or Ginny will think I'm burying your body in the field somewhere."

"Did she know about this?"

"No, she'd have murdered the lot of them before you got here if she knew. She's never really brought anyone home to meet the family before, so that's why the boys are taking it so seriously."

"I see," Draco uttered, following Harry into the yard. He wasn't sure how to feel about being the first 'boyfriend' to be brought home to meet the family.

"Draco, good to see you, son," Arthur Weasley expressed heartily as he snatched Draco's hand from his side and pumped it ferociously. "I take it you've met the boys."

"It's nice to be here," Draco intoned politely, even though his thoughts were very much heading in the other direction at the moment. "Yes, your sons introduced themselves."

"Don't worry about them, they're just a bit protective of their sister, but they all know not to step over the line or she'll make them regret it."

Draco smiled at the man, not game enough to open his mouth least what he was thinking slipped out.

"Draco, I'm so sorry they put you through that," Ginny expressed. "If I had any idea—"

He glanced at the Weasley wizards, who were all looking at him with great interest. Draco knew he could pay them back by telling her everything, but that it would more than likely cost him far more in the long run. "Put me through what? A lovely chat about Quidditch?"

"Draco, you don't have to protect any of them."

"I'm not. We had a chat about Quidditch and that's all."

Ginny shook her head at him. "Just so you know, I don't believe you."

"I know." Draco grinned as he pulled her against his chest.

While he held her he received a couple of gentle pats on the back as her brothers filed past and one 'good man' from either Charlie or Bill — he couldn't quite tell which. Satisfied that he'd done what was expected of him, Draco relaxed for the rest of the day and surprisingly enough had a good time. He discovered that all the men were very different in character, even though they were brothers. Even the twins had some defining characteristics, not that it helped him in telling them apart. Draco also discovered that their glares weren't deadly if he accidentally forgot himself and allowed Ginny to sit on his knee or cuddled her.

The prospect of settling down to family life was even less frightening by the time they left the Burrow. He'd watched Ginny's nieces and nephews run around, and had even been called 'Uncle Draco' on more than one occasion. Most notably though, Draco had watched Ginny's oldest brother, Bill, fuss over his very pregnant wife and wondered what it would be like if he was an expectant father. The thought caught him off-guard, and even more concerning, it didn't bother him all that much. His life's plan seemed to suddenly fall into place for him: he wanted to settle down and start a family, and he wanted to wake up next to Ginevra Weasley every morning for the rest of his life. Now all he had to do was bide his time, because it was most definitely too early to be considering introducing such subjects.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	6. In Safe Hands

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**IN SAFE HANDS**

As the weeks passed and grew into months their relationship blossomed. They went from a setup dinner date to forgetting about the revenge they'd planned together and seeing each other exclusively in no time. Word spread throughout the various social circles, and it wasn't long before invitations to certain events arrived with both their names engraved upon one.

The first invitation to arrive, addressed to both of them, was for the Zabinis' annual ball. It was an event that Draco had attended every year since before he could remember, but this was the first time he'd received an invitation that dictated who would be his partner for the evening. Rather than feel trapped or bullied into something, Draco rather liked the look of her name next to his on the engraved invitation.

When he'd shown her, Ginny had started planning her gown immediately. Draco had offered to set her up an account at one of London's best couturiers, thinking he was helping her, but was surprised to be informed that she already had an account at that particular shop. After that he stayed well out of her wardrobe.

"Ginny, we're going to be late," Draco called from her tiny sitting room.

"Isn't it fashionable to be late?" Ginny responded from the bedroom.

"It's also considered impolite." Draco tapped his foot impatiently. He detested being late for any engagement.

"Calm down," Ginny soothed as she made her entrance.

Draco turned around. His irritated expression melting the second he laid eyes on her. She was a vision of loveliness in her emerald green gown. "You look amazing," he whispered thickly.

"Thank you." Ginny smiled, noticing just how handsome he looked in his jet-black dress robes. "You don't scrub up so badly yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment, shall I?"

"If you must," she answered playfully. "There's just one thing I have to fix."

"What might that be?" Draco asked warily. The last thing he wanted to do was wait for another hour while she fiddled with her makeup or hair or whatever it was that took women so long.

Ginny glided over to him and began fiddling with his bowtie. "It's crooked."

"Oh, thank you."

"I think you're ready to face the public now."

"Shall we?" Draco offered her his arm.

"I think we should."

Seconds later they were standing in a large vestibule within the Zabini manor. Draco took Ginny's arm and moved her to the side of the room immediately, just in case other arrivals weren't adept at sidestepping mid-Apparation. The short walk to the ballroom took them far longer than it should have as they happened upon people they knew and everyone wanted to stop for a chat.

As they were announced, Draco didn't fail to notice the looks of interest Ginny was garnering from many of the other guests. Most didn't worry him, but those coming from wizards he knew to be single were of concern. He would have to keep a close watch on his witch this evening or risk losing her to a snake who wouldn't think twice about trying to nudge him out of the way.

"Everything is so beautiful," Ginny said as she looked around in awe.

Draco knew his mother would be rolling in her grave at the thought of someone on his arm gaping in such a gauche way, but he was rather enjoying watching her. Even though he'd been into this particular ballroom countless times, it was as though he was viewing it for the first time through her eyes. The way she expressed her delight was captivating and the sparkle in her eyes made her all the more alluring.

"Malfoy, good to see you."

"Zabini, you've outdone yourself this year."

"Thank you. Who do you have here?" Blaise Zabini's eyes landed on Ginny with great interest.

"Ginevra Weasley... Blaise Zabini. You two might remember each other from Hogwarts," Draco said politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Ginny expressed genuinely. "Your home is so beautiful."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley." Blaise kissed her hand lightly.

Draco cleared his throat when his old friend held onto Ginny's hand for longer than necessary.

Blaise leaned forward and whispered in Ginny's ear, "He's a jealous one."

Ginny giggled softly. "He's just being silly."

"Silly?" Draco challenged. "If I don't keep an eye on him, he'll be up to your elbow before you even realize, and then nibbling on your neck before you can draw your next breath."

"If he wasn't so damned adorable when he's green with jealousy, I'd be offended." Blaise winked jokingly at Ginny.

Draco slipped his arm around Ginny's waist possessively. "Shouldn't you be seeing to your other guests, Blaise? You know how your mother gets if you don't greet everyone to her satisfaction."

"Thank you so much for reminding me, dear friend," Blaise responded sarcastically. "In all seriousness, I should be moving on before she catches me actually having fun. Enjoy!"

Draco chuckled as his friend moved away from them, looking over his shoulder for any sign of his mother. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

On their way to the dance floor Draco nodded politely at the many familiar faces he saw along the way. Some gave Ginny appraising looks and others smiled in what appeared to be genuine pleasure to see him with someone like her. They'd been dancing a few times over the months they'd been seeing each other, but had never indulged in the customary steps of the ballroom circle.

Ginny floated around the floor in his arms. There was nothing more enjoyable than dancing with someone who actually knew what they were doing. Draco was light on his feet, yet retained his lead strongly. The notion that they could dance all night wasn't far from her mind the entire time and if it weren't for her increasing need to visit the little witch's room she might have seriously entertained the thought.

"Draco, I need a break for a little while," Ginny whispered.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I didn't even think you might like to sit down." Draco led her from the dance floor without hesitation. "I'm accustomed to dancing for some hours at things like this. It was an excellent way to escape Mother and her friends, who were always trying to set me up with somebody's daughter or niece or second cousin five times removed."

"I love to dance! I just need to visit the bathroom."

"Oh—umm—do you know where it is?"

"Just point me in the right direction and I'll figure out the rest."

"Go through that doorway over there and turn right at the first opportunity. The bathrooms are just off that corridor."

"I won't be long," Ginny promised.

"While you're gone I'll see about some refreshments."

"A drink would be nice."

Draco kept a sharp eye out for the circulating waiters. He didn't want to get their drinks too soon, because everyone knew warm champagne was an invitation to a hangover of unprecedented severity, but he did want to have something on hand for her when she returned. The moment he caught sight of Ginny returning to the ballroom, Draco made a beeline for the closest waiter, relieving him of two long flutes of bubbly.

"My lady," Draco uttered comically, passing Ginny one of the glasses.

"Thank you."

"Did you find your way all right?"

"Yes." Ginny sipped her champagne. "I didn't know family homes had such bathrooms."

"What do you mean?"

"The ladies room must have ten cubicles."

"It's not unusual in houses like this. When you host balls of this magnitude you need adequate facilities," Draco explained. "My house is appointed just as well."

"You have a bathroom like that?"

"Yes, of course."

"Where is it?"

"Near the ballroom."

"Oh."

"Would you like to see it sometime?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that."

"Remind me to show you tomorrow." A very familiar face caught Draco's attention and he smiled welcomingly.

"Draco, how are you?"

"Theodore, good to see you." Draco shook hands with his former housemate. "Do you remember Ginevra Weasley?"

"I most certainly do." Nott grinned at the redheaded witch. "How lovely it is to see you again, Miss Weasley."

"And you, Theodore." Ginny smiled pleasantly, but was secretly giggling to herself. She couldn't help it; they were all so formal it seemed quite surreal.

"How is business, Theo?" Draco asked.

"I can't complain. Are you still chasing bad guys?"

"I am."

Nott roll his eyes comically and looked at Ginny. "He's bonkers you know. One of the few who don't have to work and what does he do? He gets a job that could kill him."

"I'm not entirely bonkers," Draco protested. "After all, I do have my own healer now." He slipped his arm around Ginny and gently pulled her to closer to him.

"A healer? Impressive."

"If I never have Draco as a patient again it'll be too soon." Ginny laughed softly.

"He's a bit of a pain in the arse when he's injured," Nott admitted.

"That's putting it mildly."

"You should see him when he's got a runny nose." Theo rolled his eyes dramatically.

"When you two are quite finished," Draco said with faux impatience.

"I'm finished. Are you finished, Miss Weasley?" Theo responded pompously.

"Yes, yes, I'm finished," Ginny insisted, giggling into her hand.

Draco gave his friend a pointed look. He didn't mind having a joke with his old friends, but he'd be damned if they were going to make him look bad in front of his girlfriend.

Theodore cleared his throat and managed to sober himself. "If you don't have any objections, Draco, I'd like to steal your lovely date for a dance."

"Didn't you bring your own?"

Theodore took a step closer to Draco and lowered his voice. "I did, she's drop-dead gorgeous, but she can't dance to save herself."

"You really ought to be more aware of what your date's abilities are before—"

Theodore cut Draco off with a roll of his eyes. "Miss Weasley, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Ginny replied happily, passing her glass to Draco and taking Theodore's arm.

"One dance," Draco warned as they walked towards the dance floor.

He knew he could trust Theo to return Ginny to his side when they were finished, so Draco started looking around for some interesting conversation to partake of while he was waiting. Upon spying an old associate of his father heading his way, Draco decided to deftly head in the opposite direction. He'd not taken one full step when he walked into the petite frame of one of his dearest friends.

"Hello, stranger."

"Pansy, how are you?" Draco kissed her cheek and embraced her briefly.

"I'm well, not that you'd know."

"I've been busy," Draco reminded her before she could launch into a tirade about how he wasn't around anymore.

"So I've heard," Pansy muttered, looking towards the dance floor. "She's very attractive."

"It's more than that," Draco murmured, following Pansy's gaze. He watched Ginny throw her head back and laugh at something Theo said. Although he couldn't hear her laughter because of the noise in the room, he could imagine it in his head.

"Everyone is talking about you," Pansy whispered.

"Are they?"

"Mmm... They're saying you've fallen in love."

"Well, I don't know—I mean we've only been seeing each other—" Draco shook his head. "It's not possible."

"Of course it's possible." Pansy laughed at her friend's obvious discomfort.

Draco shook his head again. "No, it's not." He didn't like the way his voice wavered or the fact that he sounded so uncertain. The thought of Pansy getting even a hint of what he'd been feeling since the first week he'd been seeing Ginny terrified him. She'd have him in his dress robes and waiting at the altar before he could say Quidditch. "She's a nice woman and—"

"And you should marry her."

It took him a few minutes to compose himself as he was taking a mouthful of champagne when Pansy artfully mentioned the word he previously thought he was allergic to. After Draco subdued his coughing fit, he turned to her, taking his eyes from the dance floor for a moment. "Marry?"

"Draco, she's perfect for you from all I've heard. Throw caution to the wind and ask the woman to be your wife." Pansy grinned at him cheekily. "Then you can start breeding like rabbits."

"I'm quite happy with practicing for the time being," Draco grumbled.

"You've had enough practice over the years," Pansy assured him. "Just do it, Draco. You'll never find another woman like her."

"Enough, she's coming," Draco growled. The last thing a man wanted his girlfriend to hear was his friend encouraging him to pop the big question.

"Think about it," Pansy continued. "You don't want to lose her."

Draco frowned and looked at his friend. The thought of losing her hadn't entered his head since... well, since their first night together. He knew well enough what he had to do, but he must bide his time, for timing was everything.

"Delivered back to you safe and sound and mostly undamaged," Theodore announced as he handed Ginny's small hand to Draco. "I promise I only stepped on her toes once."

"Thank you, Theodore," Ginny expressed graciously.

"The pleasure was all mine." Theodore bowed low; mocking the etiquette he'd been raised to respect. "Malfoy, this one is definitely a keeper—she can dance."

Draco opened his mouth to respond when he felt his breast pocket grow warm. He cursed Potter for thinking of using these damnable two-way mirrors to contact each other. It was all right when it was just he and Potter, but then the rest of the department had caught on and now anyone could contact them at any time. "Damn it," he muttered reaching into his pocket. "Sorry, Ginny, I have to take this—it's Shacklebolt."

"No problem." Ginny smiled as he strode from the ballroom into one of the more private sitting rooms across the corridor. She knew well enough how the system worked and that Aurors, especially the Elite unit, were on call twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"So, you've been seeing Draco for how long now?" Pansy asked.

"About two months," Ginny answered with a smile.

"Two months and he hasn't strayed. Impressive. He must really like you."

"I—umm—" Ginny stammered, not sure how to respond. She knew how she'd like to respond, but given they were dressed in their best and standing in the middle of a ballroom her first thought would probably be considered gauche.

"Good Merlin, don't look like that. It's a good thing, really. Draco's been a hardcore playboy for far too long. It's nice to see him settling down," Pansy assured her with a hint of amusement.

"I hardly think two months can be considered settling down," Ginny responded.

"When we're talking about Draco Malfoy, only having two women in one week is considered a step towards settling down." Pansy laughed.

"We're enjoying each other's company at the moment," Ginny uttered hesitantly.

"Of course you are, just don't let him take too long."

Ginny frowned. "Too long? I don't think I follow."

"He wants to marry you; he's just not ready to admit it yet."

"I don't think—"

"That's all right, darling, you don't have to think, just say yes at the appropriate moment." Pansy winked at her conspiratorially. "Hush now, here he comes."

Ginny turned, her thoughts in a confused whirl, to see Draco walking towards her with a stern expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked the moment he was close enough.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny, I have to go. Someone we've been tracking for over a year has just shown their face."

"That's fine, your job is important."

"I'll see you home first," Draco insisted.

"No, no I can make my own way."

"I insist."

Ginny regarded Draco for a moment. There was obviously something more going on that what he was prepared to say. "Draco, it's all right, I can make my own way home. You need to get to work."

Draco sighed and looked around hurriedly. "Look, I'll have someone escort you home."

"Draco, I—" She trailed off as he walked away from her.

He was looking for someone he could trust implicitly to take Ginny straight home. Blaise was his first choice, but given that this was his family's function Draco couldn't ask him to leave, even for a short while. Nott looked like he had his hands full with his date—Draco thought that perhaps dancing with Ginny wasn't his most intelligent move, considering he'd left the woman he'd brought with him sitting alone at a table while he indulged his desire to dance.

All of a sudden an old familiar face came into view and Draco knew instantly he'd get his girlfriend home safely without having to worry about her. "Goyle!"

"Malfoy, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Good. Look, I need you to escort my girlfriend home. I've been called into work and it's going to get nasty. I don't want her going home alone," Draco explained quickly.

"Girlfriend? So the rumors are true?"

"Yes, they're true," Draco exclaimed with irritation. "I have a girlfriend."

Goyle grinned amusedly at him. "You know you're letting down every bachelor in the world by taking one girlfriend."

"They'll get over it," Draco assured him. "Can you do that for me?"

"Of course I can. Where is she?"

"Over here." Draco motioned for the large man to follow him. "When you take her home, make sure she gets inside safely, will you?"

"All right. Is there something big going down?"

"Yeah, something like that," Draco answered evasively. "Ginny, you remember Gregory Goyle, don't you?"

Ginny's eyes opened wide with surprise. The schoolboy she'd once known had grown into a handsome man. He was still larger than life, but he'd lost that oafish quality that had followed him through his years at Hogwarts. "Yes, I remember."

"Goyle, this is Ginevra Weasley. Take good care of her for me."

"She's safe with me," Greg replied confidently.

"Right, are you two ready to go?" Draco asked expectantly.

"Now?"

"Ginny, I want you home safe before we make our presence known. If you leave now, you'll arrive home at the same time I arrive at the office. I want you to stay there until you hear from me, understand?"

"Draco, I—"

"No arguments."

"All right," she agreed tentatively. It wasn't difficult to find out what was going on, even if Draco wasn't saying much—she'd simply ask Ron.

"We'll say our goodbyes and get on our way then," Draco suggested in a tone that brokered no argument.

Ginny walked with him to find the Zabinis and thank them for a lovely evening or for as much as she got to experience anyway. She'd not seen Draco act this way before and it was cause for concern, though her own safety didn't factor into her thoughts — it was him she was most worried for.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	7. Friends

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**FRIENDS**

It had been over a week since Draco had left her in Greg Goyle's hands. Ginny hadn't seen or heard from him since she'd been Apparated out of the foyer in the Zabini manor. The following morning she'd contacted Ron, but he was of little help to her. Whatever mission they were currently in was top secret, and the details were not for public knowledge or for anyone not directly associated with the case.

Worry set in swiftly, not only for Draco, but also for Harry. She knew this was a part of what they did, and had been around before when the family were concerned for Harry's safety, but the thought of Draco being out there facing Merlin only knows what had her on the verge of panic for much of the time. Ginny took to dropping into Auror Headquarters no less than twice a day after the second day he'd been gone. Kingsley did his best to placate her, but she knew he had no more of an idea about where they were than she did. Ron tried his best to keep her from stressing, but there was so little he could offer her that most of the time his efforts were all for naught. It was more the not knowing that was driving her to the brink of insanity.

To keep herself occupied, Ginny put her hand up for extra shifts at work. It was better than sitting around her flat worrying herself sick over where Draco might be, or if he was injured or worse. Work seemed to be the only thing she had at the moment and she immersed herself fully in it, not that her thoughts strayed from her missing boyfriend. Everyone at work knew that Draco was away at the moment and while they sympathized with her, practical help was far from being a reality.

"Healer Weasley, Mrs. Brodderick in bed number four is still complaining about the hallucinations she's having," Andrea said quietly.

Ginny looked at the young nurse and immediately regretted the decision. The expression on the nurse's face was one of poorly concealed amusement. Mrs. Brodderick's vivid hallucinations had been Ginny's only source of entertainment all week. "Did she tell you about them again?"

Andrea nodded as she started to laugh. "Something about the Minister for Magic and a pink, frilly apron... Only a pink, frilly apron."

"Oh dear, they're getting worse," Ginny groaned.

"She didn't say they were increasing."

"No, I mean the actual hallucinations," Ginny corrected. "I think I'm going to have to find something to stop them, because if I'm subjected to one more description about the Minister doing something lewd I might be tempted to put her out of my misery."

"She's pretty forthcoming with the details," Andrea agreed.

"Too forthcoming," Ginny insisted. "And then she wants to know what they mean."

The young nurse's eyes opened wide. "What do you tell her?"

"I just pat her hand and tell her they'll go away eventually." Ginny giggled lightly. "I can't try to explain them or what I'm thinking might slip out."

"Oh?"

"That she's a dirty old woman with a thing for men in power."

"So what do you want me to tell her?"

"Just reassure her that they'll go away, and it's just a side-effect of the combination of potions she's taking for medical purposes."

"I'll do that and hopefully she'll leave you alone."

"Could I be that lucky?"

"Of course you can. Have you—"

Ginny shook her head, cutting the nurse off. "No, nothing."

"You shouldn't worry; they're the best at what they do."

"I know; I've just never been this close to it before."

"Here's someone who's even closer than you." Andrea nodded over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny turned to see Ron walking towards her. His expression was so serious that her heart leapt into her mouth instantly and began to hammer harder than it ever has before. "Ron?"

"Ginny, we've had word."

She swallowed hard, stealing herself for the worst. "Just tell me."

"They should be back in the department some time today. We don't know what condition they're in, just that they were unsuccessful in their mission."

"Can I—"

"Kingsley asked me to get you just in case they need a Healer and if they don't, well, you'll want to be there anyway."

"I'll just get my things," Ginny uttered, already turning towards the small office she shared with two other junior healers.

Ginny didn't think about what she was doing, she simply went through the motions of preparing a bag for a house call and grabbing her personal belongings. When she was ready she walked back to the corridor, where Ron was waiting with Andrea.

"Andrea, can you inform—"

"Consider it done," the young nurse said quickly. "I hope they're both all right."

"Thanks." She offered the other woman a tight smile before leaving the ward.

* * *

Ginny sighed and repositioned herself on the chair for perhaps the thousandth time in the two hours she'd been waiting for Draco and Harry to arrive. Her mind kept wandering to all that could be wrong or that could have gone wrong in the meantime. She glanced around the office again, trying to find something to distract her, but it was useless. Everything reminded her of them.

"Ginny," Ron called from the doorway. "They'll be here in a few minutes."

"Thank goodness," she murmured, getting to her feet and walking to the door.

She waited just outside the door of their office and was amazed by what she witnessed. It was as if the department had come to a standstill until two of their own returned safely. A few people appeared to be working, but on closer inspection Ginny could see that they were absently shuffling papers or something just as redundant. The minutes seemed to drag on endlessly like some eccentric form of torture.

The doors opened in a great rush of noise and two dirty wizards stood framed in the doorway. Cheers and sighs of relief went through the department, followed by much backslapping as Draco and Harry made their way to their office. Ginny stood back with her heart in her throat watching their colleagues greet them. Their mission may have failed, but they returned home safely and that was all that mattered right now.

All of a sudden their eyes met. Ginny could feel hers beginning to fill with tears as his beautiful gray orbs probed her soul. Just as the world in front of her started to blur Draco began to move towards her. It seemed to take him forever to close the distance between them; it was like he was moving in slow motion or something. And then he was there, reaching for her as she threw herself into his arms.

His lips crushed hers in a consuming kiss. There was nothing delicate or even particularly loving about the embrace, in fact it almost hurt, but she didn't want it stop. It was real and that was all that mattered. It meant he was back and he was alive. Only when air became a dire need for both of them did their mouths part, but Draco didn't relinquish his hold on her. He crushed her to his chest and pressed firm kisses onto the crown of her head.

"I love you so much," Draco muttered into her hair, his voice uncharacteristically full of emotion.

Ginny lifted her head from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. All his guards were down and she could clearly see how he honestly felt. "I love you too. I thought— This week has been so long— I didn't know whether I'd see you again."

"I'm home," he whispered stroking her cheek softly before claiming her mouth tenderly.

The fear that had had a hold over her heart for the past week or so melted away and she began to feel warm again. She knew if they were to continue their relationship she would have to accept his position in the Ministry and the danger involved without question. Ginny had seen many of Harry's relationships fail over the years, because of his job and when it took him away from those he loved. Not that any of that nonsense even warranted thinking about, because she already knew deep down inside that she couldn't give him up. Even if she only voiced her true feelings today, she knew she loved him that first night they spent together.

* * *

A month after the failed mission Draco found himself sitting at Neville Longbottom's dinner table with an odd assortment of people. For the most part, they were less than welcoming when it came to him, but it didn't bother him that much — well, perhaps it did just a little. They weren't the type of people he would normally socialize with, but they were Ginny's friends and as such he had little choice but to grin and bare their company. After all, one evening wouldn't kill him, would it?

"So, where is it you were at when you were missing for a week?" Seamus Finnigan asked pointedly.

Draco sighed heavily. The whole conversation was beginning to bore him to tears. "Like I said before, Finnigan, I'm not at liberty to say."

"Just asking," Seamus answered artlessly.

"It doesn't matter how many times you ask, I'm _not_ going to tell you," Draco stressed. "I'm not _allowed_ to discuss any case with _anyone_ outside of the department."

"Do you get called away often?" Colin Creevey enquired.

"We go into the field when it's necessary."

"It would be interesting to accompany you," Colin mused. "Do you think that would be possible? You know, to document your work from a journalist's point of view?"

"I doubt it," Draco answered curtly.

"You could ask," Colin pressed.

"Quite frankly, Creevey, I doubt you'd last five minutes in the field. It's no picnic out there."

"Yeah, but there are women," Seamus interjected with nefariously chuckle.

"No, actually, there are no women."

"Come on, Malfoy, everyone knows what _you're_ like." Seamus nudged Neville Longbottom, looking for his support.

"I can assure you, Finnigan, and anyone else who thinks I do nothing more than bed women when I'm in the field, there are absolutely no women, and even if there were they'd not want to touch a wizard who has neglected to bathe for a week." Draco wished he could describe to them what it was like to be holed up in a filthy cave for over a week, getting little to no sleep each day and going hungry more times than not. He knew this lot wouldn't be able to handle what he and Harry went through to make an arrest.

"He's lying," Finnigan whispered indiscreetly in Dean's ear, though it was loud enough for the entire table to hear.

"For goodness sakes, give it a rest you lot," Ginny interrupted eloquently. "Do you really think that Harry is out there bedding everything in a skirt when he's away from the city?"

"Harry is different," Seamus pointed out.

"How?" Ginny pressed.

"He's Harry. He doesn't do things like that," Dean answered defensively.

"Harry is Draco's partner, and if Draco was doing things like that do you think Harry would keep it to himself, or do you think he'd tell me?"

"Well, I guess—"

"Yeah, I thought so," Ginny snapped. "Now, can we please change the subject? I'm sure Draco doesn't want to be even thinking about the horrors he has to live through in the field, let alone discuss them over dinner."

Luna Lovegood sighed breathily. "Have you ever come across a Fogtunabut in the forest?"

Draco gaped across the table at the wide-eyed woman with the dreamy voice. "A what?"

"They're lovely creatures, but you want to be careful around them when the moon is in the first quarter... They turn quite deadly then," Luna continued, oblivious to the sniggers coming from the other men at the table.

Ginny cleared her throat ever so lightly to garner Draco's attention and then shook her head slightly, hoping that he'd get the message that pursuing the conversation would be a bad idea.

Draco frowned at his girlfriend and leaned closer to her. "Is she bonkers?"

"No," Ginny whispered.

"Then what's a—whatever that was she asked about?"

"Got no idea, but don't argue with her or you'll get a real education."

He was beginning to think the entire evening was some sort of elaborate joke. People couldn't really behave like this at a dinner party, could they? The men were persistent in their belief that he was unfaithful when he was away from Ginny, and the women were just odd, to put it politely.

After dinner Longbottom invited everyone into his small sitting room for coffee and brandy. Draco had attempted to sit down next to Ginny, but he was quickly scooted out of the way by the weird blonde with odd beliefs. Soon enough the men noticed him standing just beside his girlfriend and were insisting he join them.

"Malfoy, you don't want to be over there with the women," Seamus called uncouthly.

Draco cringed mentally. The Irishman had obviously had far too much wine with dinner and was now washing it down with healthy quantities of brandy. To be honest, all Draco wanted to do was leave. "Longbottom, where is your lavatory located?"

"Just down the hall and to the left," Neville answered quickly.

"Thank you." Draco leaned forward to whisper in Ginny's ear, "I'll be back soon."

Ginny smiled up at him. She knew he wasn't having a good time and she wished the boys would leave the topic of women alone. There was nothing worse than being reminded that she didn't know what he was up to when he was away. Not that she believed for a minute that he was being unfaithful, but still it wasn't pleasant dinner conversation.

Draco left the room quietly and located the toilet. He spent a couple of minutes longer than necessary in the tiny room just soaking up the peace and quiet. It was good to get away from all the nonsensical talk in the sitting room, even for a few minutes. When he thought he could stay away no long without appearing rude, he opened the door. A shocked gasp caught in his throat when Neville Longbottom confronted him right outside the door.

"Malfoy."

"Longbottom."

"We're worried about Ginny," Neville said bluntly.

"Worried?" Draco frowned. "I don't follow you."

"You're a philanderer."

"Am I?" Draco couldn't suppress the smirk tugging at his lips.

"And you're something of an enigma to all of us," Neville continued uncertainly.

"Go on," Draco drawled.

"We don't want Ginny to get hurt. We know you'll just dump her when you get bored and we'd rather you backed off gracefully now."

Draco considered his options for a moment or two and then took a single step towards the wizard. It seemed to alarm Longbottom, but Draco had to give the man credit for holding his ground, albeit shakily. "I will not be giving Ginny up any time soon, Longbottom, so you can tell your little friends that they can go to hell, as far as I'm concerned. I have had quite enough innuendo for this evening and would appreciate it if you, as a good host, would put a stop to it for Ginny's sake. She does not need to hear what other men think we're doing when we're holed up waiting for some lowlife to expose himself. If any of you have a moments doubt about what I'm doing when that's happening, I suggest you talk to Harry Potter, because he's with me the entire time."

"We're just concerned," Neville reiterated hesitantly.

"You've nothing to be concerned about," Draco assured him strongly. "Not that it's actually any of your business. Now either you put a stop to the others voicing their uncouth fantasies or I'm going to take Ginny home."

"I—I'll see what I can do."

"Good, you do that." Draco sneered one last time at the wizard and pushed past him. It was clear that he'd never really get on with her friends, at least not until they got over their preconceived notions of him.

"You were a while," Ginny commented when he returned to her side.

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Apparently, I'm a philanderer."

Her eyes grew wide and she burst out laughing. "How ridiculous!"

"Yes, I told Longbottom that." Draco sighed wearily. "Are you ready to call it an evening? I'm feeling a bit worn out."

"Of course." Ginny grinned wickedly at him. "You're not too tired, I hope."

"I'm never too tired for you."

"Good. Let's say goodnight and get home then," Ginny suggested.

Draco drew on every ounce of etiquette he possessed to bid everyone a pleasant evening. He ignored Longbottom's fumbled apology about the confrontation and ushered Ginny out the front door, glad to put the evening and those people behind them.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


	8. Fortuitous Fumbling

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**ACCIDENTAL LOVE**

**FORTUITOUS FUMBLING**

His acceptance into the Weasley family took place one night when Ginny was working the graveyard shift at the hospital. In the six months they'd been seeing each other she'd never put in for the evening shifts when Draco was home, preferring to spend the time with him, but she had been asked to cover for someone and couldn't refuse. Draco had sulked a little initially. However, in the end, he was all set to spend the night by the fire in his study with a good book, when Harry dropped by with her brothers in tow. They'd demanded he get dressed in some suitable attire to go on a pub-crawl. Draco had complied, but only out of fear that they'd take matters into their own hands and dress him themselves.

Sometime around dawn the next morning, Draco stumbled out of his fireplace and fell onto the floor, next to the couch he'd been aiming to sleep upon until he could feel his legs again. Ginny had arrived for breakfast, as they'd prearranged the afternoon before, to find her boyfriend in a drunken coma and smelling worse than the slops bucket at The Leaky Cauldron. She'd left him where he'd fallen and crawled into his bed to catch a few hours sleep herself. Several hours later, when he'd gained enough control over his body to ascend the staircase, he discovered her presence. To say she was less than sympathetic when he woke her up was an understatement.

It was the closest they'd ever come to having a disagreement. She'd been furious with him for getting that drunk and even more wild with her brothers for getting him that drunk. Her claims that anything could have happened to him fell on mostly deaf ears, as her brothers claimed that even though they too were fall-down drunk they were looking after her 'precious boyfriend'. Draco's claims that he was an Elite Auror, the best of the best, were met with slightly scary glares.

The next day, feeling suitably guilty, Draco visited Gringotts and removed a piece of jewelry he thought he'd never have reason to use, until he met her. Bill Weasley had noticed his presence in the bank and he'd been forced to swear the man to secrecy, because if word got out about what he was planning to do he wouldn't get around to doing it before she found out along the family gossip line.

A week later he was still carrying the little package around in his pocket. Although he wanted to give it to her, the time just never seemed right or the setting was wrong. There was always something he could find that was just not right. Of course, the fact that his mouth dried up and his voice seemed to take a vacation every time he thought about introducing that particular topic had nothing to do with his inability to find the right moment. He'd decided he needed a plan to help him get through this. It had to be something spectacular, something she'd remember for the rest of her life.

They'd just finished dinner at the manor and were snuggling in one of the cozier sitting rooms before the fire one night after work. The weather had turned a little frosty over the past few weeks, so romantic evenings by an open fire were becoming routine for the couple. Draco was leaning back into the corner of the long sofa with Ginny resting back against him. She was telling him about a patient of hers—one that was frustrating her. There was, apparently, some indecision among her colleagues as to whether the woman was genuinely sick or if she was simply a lonely old woman who had found a way to stem the said loneliness.

Ginny sighed. "I just don't know what to do for her."

"Don't stress over her," Draco whispered absently, his thoughts roaming over possible plans for a special proposal. "You won't have to worry about these things once we're married."

Ginny sat forward slowly and turned herself around to face him. "What did you say?"

"I—err—" Draco cringed. "I said that aloud, didn't I?"

She nodded, her face a mask of surprise.

"I didn't mean to," he blurted. He hadn't meant to at all. He'd been thinking it, and it was supposed to have remained a silent thought.

"Oh." Ginny couldn't hide her disappointment. Her face fell and she cast her eyes down.

Draco sat forward and took both her hands in his. "I mean, I did mean it, just not like that."

Ginny frowned at him. It wasn't like Draco to babble. He was usually so composed, but now he simply looked confused.

"I'm making a right cock up of this, aren't I?" he groaned more to himself than to Ginny.

"Draco?"

He glanced up to meet her eyes. They were like windows to her soul; he could see just how much she loved him though them. It was then that he knew without a doubt that this was what he wanted, no matter how much he messed up the proposal. His hand slipped into his pocket and withdrew a small jeweler's box. When he opened it she gasped loudly. "I've been carrying this around for about a week now. I wanted to make it memorable for you, but I've screwed that up."

"It will be memorable," Ginny scarcely whispered.

"But not for the right reasons." Draco shook his head, disappointed with himself for making a mess of such an important personal moment.

Ginny remained silent, allowing him time to gather his thoughts. She knew, no matter what she said, he'd still be angry with himself for the slip up.

Draco stood up, bringing her with him. Without breaking eye contact with her he slowly lowered himself to one knee. "Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

"Yes," Ginny breathed more than articulated. Her heart was racing and tears were beginning to well in her eyes. She watched as he slipped an enormous solitaire onto her finger, pressing his lips to it when it was in position. "I love you," she uttered as he stood up.

"I love you," Draco said with conviction, taking her into his arms and kissing her in a way neither of them would ever forget.

It was the last clear memory either of them had for some time. The morning heralded the beginning of a week full of hugs, kisses, handshakes, and backslapping as the happy couple made their around their family and friends, telling everyone their news.

* * *

Draco propped himself on the corner of his future brother-in-law's desk with a smug grin on his face, purposely ignoring the stares of disbelief from his colleagues. He knew none of them thought that he'd ever marry, even though he'd been seeing Ginny exclusively for the past six months.

Today he could finally relax after a week of feeling anxious every time they told someone close to Ginny. Not that he'd had any cause for concern, because everyone was ecstatic for them. Ron and Harry were the last of the people they _had_ to tell in person and with that done all his worries melted away.

Right now he felt like the luckiest man alive. There was something infinitely satisfying about finally getting what you want after worrying about it for so long. Of course, there was never any doubt in his own mind that he'd eventually get her to say yes, but popping the question was far harder than he thought it would be, and there was always that nagging thought in the back of his mind about it being too soon.

In retrospect, he really owed that nutter who sent him to St. Mungo's a lot. If he hadn't been Ginny's patient for a week he probably wouldn't have curbed his dating habits or seen her for the wonderful woman she was, instead of the dead sexy body she possessed. The true turning point for him was probably that fateful evening when Harry and Ron set them up. He had become attracted to her in a way he'd not previously been attracted to a woman before. There was something alluring lurking beneath the surface of her beautiful face. It was something he'd intently set about discovering in the months that followed.

"When did you pop the question?" Ron asked curiously.

"Last week," Draco answered with a broad grin.

"You've been engaged for a week? No one told me," Ron said sulkily.

"I wonder why that is," Harry pondered aloud. "Could it be your habit of threatening to have Draco hunted down?"

"I did that once… Maybe twice."

"Do I have to go into hiding to make the chase more entertaining for you?" Draco asked with a smirk. Ron did threaten him good-naturedly, or rather drunkenly, from time to time and Draco took it in his stride. It had come to the point where the whole thing was turning into a family joke.

"If you're going into hiding then you're taking me with you," Ginny said with certainty as her arms went around her fiancé.

"I couldn't leave you behind." Draco kissed the top of her head. "Have you finished showing off your ring?"

"Yes, everyone just loves it!"

"Good. We have to get going now if we're going to be on time for our meeting with the wedding coordinator."

"Already? You're planning the wedding now?" Ron spluttered.

Draco smirked. "Yes, of course."

"How soon are you getting married?" Harry asked curiously.

"As soon as possible," Ginny responded happily.

Ron frowned. "Why?"

"Because we want to," Draco answered, knowing exactly what everyone would think when they found out how soon they planned to tie the knot.

"Any other reason?"

Ginny giggled into Draco's chest, she knew what her brother was thinking. "Nope."

"Weasley, give your sister a little credit. She is a Healer, and she is quite knowledgeable when it comes to those sorts of charms and potions."

"What sort?" Ron asked, feigning innocence poorly.

Draco smirked at him, knowing his next answer was going to have the redhead spluttering again. "Contraceptive."

"I think we should go now before he passes out or something and I'm forced to treat him," Ginny whispered, as her brother's face went through a range of colors before their eyes.

On their way out of the department, with the congratulations of his colleagues still ringing in his ears, Draco couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when he announced he was going to be a father. He hoped that it would be something he'd be able to do in the not too distant future.

_fin_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Written for dgficexchange. Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills._


End file.
